Sonic and the distorted dimensions
by PokeMaster32
Summary: Sonic y Shadow se encuentran con un extraño erizo en una batalla contra el doctor Eggman y junto a él y a sus amigos investigan los extraños sucesos que le han sucedido a las dimensiones de los dos equipos e intentarán detener a Eggman y a su nuevo grupo, los Dextructor X, de conquistar las dos dimensiones,¿Conseguirán lograrlo? Sonamy, Knuxrouge, silvaze y más. Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team**

**Y con esta aclaración podemos empezar.**

En un lugar desértico estaban peleando dos erizos, uno era un erizo amarillo, con vetas naranjas y unas marcas en los brazos y las piernas del mismo color que sus vetas, sus ojos eran de color azul mar, tenía unos air-shoes de color negro con detalles blancos y rojos y unos guantes negros sin dedos, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa blanca con detalles rojos y unos vaqueros negros, también llevaba unas gafas de sol en la cabeza.

El otro erizo era verde con marcas negras en los brazos, en las piernas y una marca como un ring en el cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y llevaba puestas unas zapatillas azules y blancas y unos guantes azules, llevaba puesta una remera de color gris, un chándal de color blanco y una gorra de color azul.

Los dos erizos estaban en una batalla muy igualada, pero parecía que el amarillo llevaba una ligera ventaja.

-Esta vez no te escaparas-dijo el erizo amarillo-toma esto ¡FIRE FANG!-dijo esto alzando el brazo y lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de colmillos.

-Jajajaja, eso crees tú ¡DARK BARRIER!- dijo creando una barrera de energía oscura.

-Maldita sea-dijo el erizo amarillo.

-Jajajaja, ahora desaparece de mi vista ¡DARK STORM!-dijo poniendo los brazos extendidos hacia delante creando un rayo de energía oscura.

-¡ICE STORM!-dijo alguien enviando un rayo de energía helada hacia el Dark Storm, haciendo que las dos energías colisionaran dejando una gran explosión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-se preguntó el erizo amarillo tratando de encontrar al causante de ese ataque.

Cuando la niebla que dejó la explosión se disipó se pudo ver a la causante de esa energía helada, dejando ver así a una eriza de color celeste, de ojos verde esmeralda, esta eriza llevaba puesta unas zapatillas amarillas con una franja blanca en el centro, llevaba unos guantes blancos y un vestido de color azul oscuro con detalles púrpuras.

-¡Eh! Te dije que te quedaras con los demás-dijo el erizo amarillo

-Lo siento, pero he visto ese ataque y he venido a ayudarte jejeje-se rió nerviosa la eriza celeste

-Bueno, si es así te dejaré, pero ten mucho cuidado con él-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo

-Lo haré-dijo decidida la eriza celeste.

-jajaja-se rió una voz tenebrosa detrás de ellos-lo siento parejita, pero ahora tendré que derrotaros jajaja-finalizó con una sonrisa malvada el erizo de marcas negras.

-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo confiado el erizo amarillo cruzado de brazos.

-Ah, no- dijo el erizo malvado en una estela de color verdinegra.

-¡No!-dijo decidido el erizo amarillento, saliendo despedido en una estela naranja.

-Se cruzaron aún con las estelas y al mismo tiempo:

-¡FIRE FANG!-dijo el erizo de la estela naranja lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de colmillos

-¡DARK FIRE!-dijo el erizo verde lanzando una ráfaga de fuego oscuro.

Las dos energías colisionaron en el aire y dejaron una gran explosión de energía, pero no pararon ahí porque los dos erizos se lanzaron al aire y empezaron una lucha de puñetazos aérea.

Adiós, hoy si te derrotaré-dijo el erizo de marcas negras.

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo el erizo amarillo.

Y así los dos se llevaron una hora luchando, hasta que los dos estaban muy cansados.

-El vencedor de esta batalla…-dijo el erizo amarillo.

-…Se decidirá aquí-Terminó la frase el erizo verde.

-¡NOVA…-empezó el erizo amarillo cargando energía con los brazos en cruz-…CHAOS…-continuó-…ATTACK!-finalizó lanzando una gran explosión de energía.

¡DARK CHAOS BLAST!-dijo lanzando una gran explosión de energía oscura.

Las dos energías se repelían hasta que las dos colisionaron por la presión y, vieron que las dos energías habían creado un agujero dimensional que se llevó a los dos erizos, a la eriza y al grupo del erizo amarillo hacia una dimensión diferente.

**Y…Fin.**

**Bueno en este capítulo no han aparecido personajes de Sonic, solo tres personajes creados por mí, pero los pesonajes de Sonic aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, solo quiero pedir que por favor dejen reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: En el capitulo anterior no aparecieron Sonic ni ninguno de sus amigos, pero en este si lo harán.**

**También aparecieron tres personajes nuevos y unos ataques nuevos.**

**También quiero aclarar que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team.**

Chapter 2: Mistic the hedgehog y Icean the hedgehog.

En un lugar de Central City estaban un erizo azul, un equidna rojo y un zorro amarillo caminando tranquilamente mientras charlaban

-Jajajaja, y eso le pasó-dijo el erizo azul.

-Sonic, no me hace gracia-dijo el equidna rojo.

-Pues a mi si me hace gracia, y a ti Tails-preguntó Sonic.

-Bueno, un poco de gracia si que hace Knuckles-Dijo Tails

-¿Tú también Tails?-preguntó Knuckles.

-Te lo he dicho ya Knuckles, jajajaja...-estaba riéndose el erizo azul pero paró al escuchar una gran explosión en el centro de la ciudad.

-Que ha sido eso-dijo el erizo azul.

-No se, pero vamos a descubrirlo-dijo el equidna rojo preparando sus puños.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Tails preparando sus colas para volar

Y así, los tres salieron en tres estelas, una azul, otra roja y otra naranja hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad:

-Jajajaja, esta vez nadie podrá detenerme-dijo un hombre gordo y con un gran bigote encima de una gran máquina de diez metros-con mi Egg-Colosuss, jajajajaja.

-Eso ya lo veremos Eggman-dijo un erizo azul llamado Sonic.

-Argg, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles-dijo Eggman lanzando muchos misiles con su robot nuevo-esta vez yo ganaré.

-eso lo veremos, toma esto-dijo Sonic lanzando un Spin Dash directo al pecho del robot.

-¡Ahhh!-dijo el erizo de ojos esmeralda-¡De que está hecho eso!-dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie.

Jojojojo, ¿Sorprendido Sonic?-dijo lanzando dos rayos láser de sus ojos-esto es indestructible.

-Eggman, toma esto-dijo Knuckles lanzando un Comet Punch al pecho del robot, pero lo único que consiguió es romperse los nudillos de sus guantes.

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo el equidna rojo poniéndose unos guantes nuevos que sacó de quien sabe donde.

-Jajajaja, esta vez yo ganaré, vamos mi nuevo Egg-Colosuss-dijo Eggman.

Mientras el team Sonic peleaba con Eggman, el team dark(Shadow, Rouge y Omega) estaba en una misión de GUN en la White Acropolis.

-Jefe, aquí no hay indicios de actividad espacio-temporal-dijo el erizo de vetas rojas

-Estás seguro, agente Shadow, y Rouge y Omega-dijo el jefe de GUN.

-Están inspeccionando el lugar...espera, me están llamando-Dijo Shadow mientras preparaba la comunicación.

-Aquí agente Rouge, has encontrado algo Shadow-dijo la murciélago.

-No, y tú-respondió el erizo.

-Pues si, he encontrado algo que te interesará, ya he llamado al jefe y a Omega, ven aquí lo más rápido que pueda-dijo Rouge.

-Ok, ya voy hacia allá, dame las coordenadas-dijo el erizo.

-Vale-Dijo la chica-te las estoy mandando por el comunicador, ven lo más rápido posible.

-Dicho y hecho-dijo el erizo negro, acto seguido cogió su Chaos Emerald y utilizando su Chaos Control llegó a las coordenadas correctas.

En el lugar donde se encontraban Rouge y Omega.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Shadow apareciendo en un brillo de luz.

-Ya era hora-respondió la chica.

-Bueno, dejemos estos temas aparte y terminemos la misión, que tengo ganas de descansar-dijo el erizo.

-Omega, conecta tus informes al ordenador-dijo la murciélago.

-AFIRMATIVO AGENTE ROUGE-dijo el robot conectando sus cables al ordenador.

Después de unos minutos a la espera, Omega encontró los datos de los informes y se vieron en la pantalla.

-A ver, aquí dice que ayer por la tarde hubo un vacío espacio-temporal-dijo el erizo

-Eso solo significa que se ha producido un vacío que han traído ha...-empezó la murciélago mirando en los datos del ordenador conectado a Omega-... unas doce personas.

-AFIRMATIVO, SOLO TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLOS-dijo el robot.

-Pero eso será muy difícil-dijo el erizo oscuro serio.

-Shadow, tenemos que ir a Central City, que aquí dice que Eggman está destrozando la ciudad, ni Sonic ni sus amigos pueden contra él-dijo la chica.

-Pues entonces vamos hacia allá-dijo el erizo.

Y así el Team Dark fue con un Chaos Control hacia Central City.

En Central City.

El Sonic Team estaba en desventaja con el nuevo robot de Eggman, este robot era muy fuerte y tenía un gran cargamento de misiles y los rayos láser que lanzaba por sus ojos convertían en polvo lo que tocaban.

-Maldición-decía Sonic tras lanzar erróneamente un Horming Attack.

Sonic no podía más, lanzaba sin parar Horming Attacks y Spin Dash, Knuckles lanzaba también muchos Comets Punch, Maximuns Heat Attack y Thunders Arrow y Tails no paraba de lanzar Bombas Rings.

-Sonic, Tails...-dijo el equidna-... vamos a hacer el Fire Dunk.

-Vale-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Y así, Knuckles cogió al zorro y al erizo y los lanzó al pecho del robot como si fueran dos bolas de fuego, los dos chocaron contra el robot pero no le hicieron nada.

-Jajajaja-se reía Eggman-esta vez ni tu podrás derrotarme,Sonic.

-Él no, pero yo si-dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Shadow?, pero que haces aquí-decía sorprendido el erizo azul, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-Pues salvaros-decía el erizo negro cogiendo al erizo azul inconsciente y llevándolo a un sitio seguro junto a Tails y a Knuckles, que estaban con Omega y Rouge.

-Ja, que crees que puedes hacer Shadow-decía Eggman.

-Esto-dijo el erizo lanzando varios Chaos Lance sobre el robot.

En cambio el robot parecía intacto tras el ataque de Shadow, tras ver esto el erizo realizó varios Spin Dash y lanzó varios Chaos Spears, que sin embargo no dañaban al robot que no paraba de lanzar misiles hacia Shadow, que no podía realizar ningún ataque, hasta que diseñó un plan para escapar de los ataques del robot del Dr. Eggman y dicho y hecho, tras esquivar un rayo láser del robot, sacó su Chaos Emerald y realizó un Chaos Control para salir y, acto seguido realizó un Chaos Blast que dio de lleno en el robot.

-Te ha gustado, Eggman-dijo el erizo.

-Pues la verdad es que no- dijo el hombre que salía del humo que dejó la explosión.

Shadow se sorprendió con lo que vio, ya que el robot estaba intacto tras ese ataque, ya que creó un escudo de energía que le protegió de aquel ataque tan devastador, Eggman vio que el erizo estaba despistado y no tardo ni un segundo en lanzarle una oleada de misiles que dieron de pleno en el erizo oscuro, siendo este lanzando varios metros.

-Jajajaja-se reía el doctor Eggman.

Shadow se reincorporó y salio directo en una estela dorada hacia el colosal robot, estando ya a una distancia considerable le lanzó varios Chaos Spears que dieron en el robot pero solo le hizo algunos rasguños.

-Argg-maldecía el erizo.

-Ahora es mi turno-decía Eggman lanzando un rayo láser de sus ojos.

Shadow lo esquivó por un pelo y acto seguido lanzó dos Chaos Lance que dieron de lleno en el pecho del robot, que lo rasgó un poco.

-Je, ya falta poco para destruirlo-decía el erizo.

-Si, para destruirte a ti me falta muy poco-decía el constructor del gran robot(es decir Eggman)

-Inténtalo-le reto el erizo.

Ah si, pues toma misiles-dijo lanzando una gran oleada de misiles que iban directos hacia el erizo negro, que sin embargo estaba cruzado de brazos esperando los misiles, cuando el erizo vio que los misiles estaban muy cerca puso los brazos en cruz y...

-¡CHAOS BLAST!-dijo el erizo negro lanzando una gran onda expansiva que pulverizó a todos los misiles y dio de lleno en el robot, cuando el humo se disipó se veía al Egg-Colosuss casi destrozado cargando un gran rayo láser de energía, cuando tuvo la energía suficiente se la lanzó al erizo oscuro que estaba desprevenido frente a ese colosal ataque y el erizo tuvo un golpe de suerte, ya que alguien desconocido para él se ponía en frente de él y creó una barrera de energía que lo protegió ante el gran láser de energía.

-Gracias por protegerme de ese ataque, si no lo llegas a hacer ya sería polvo-le dijo Shadow a su protector.

-Nada. No tienes que agradecerme nada-dijo su salvador, este era un erizo amarillo, con vetas naranjas y unas marcas en los brazos y las piernas del mismo color que sus vetas, sus ojos eran de color azul mar, tenía unos air-shoes de color negro con detalles blancos y rojos y unos guantes negros sin dedos, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa blanca con detalles rojos y unos jeans negros, también llevaba unas gafas de sol en la cabeza(es el erizo del capítulo anterior), después de decirle eso salió despedido en una estela amarilla, cuando estuvo bastante cerca le lanzó varios Chaos Spears, seguido de un Spin Dash bastante poderoso que atravesó un brazo del robot, cuando calló el erizo al suelo Eggman le lanzó una serie de misiles que el erizo no esquivó, cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver al erizo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso es lo único que puedes hacer-decía el erizo amarillo muy confiado.

-Argg, toma esto-dijo el Dr. Eggman lanzando un rayo láser todavía más grande que el de antes.

-Ja, crees que con eso me harás algo-decía el erizo amarillento, solo para después cargar energía con los brazos en cruz-¡NOVA...-empezó el erizo-...CHAOS...-continuó-...ATTACK-terminó lanzando una gran explosión de energía.

Las dos energías chocaron y aunque el Nova Chaos Attack era de menor tamaño que el rayo láser del robot este era mucho más poderoso que el láser y rápidamente redirigió su ataque y el del robot hacia el Egg-Colosuss que acabó destrozado al 100% y Eggman huyó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que el erizo volvió al lugar donde estaba Shadow y los dos se fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, vieron que Sonic, Knuckles y Tails ya estaban conscientes y todos se fueron hacia el taller de Tails, donde llamaron a todos(Amy, Cream, Shade, Espio, Vector, Charmy y Tikal).

-Bueno, el es quién protegió a Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y a Shadow del robot de Eggman-dijo Rouge.

-Pues que bien que os salvó, eh Sonic-dijo Amy poniéndole al erizo azul unas vendas en los brazos.

-Pues si, menos mal que nos salvó-dijo el erizo azul-ese robot de Eggman era muy poderoso para ser suyo.

-Si, era muy poderoso-dijo el erizo negro siendo ayudado por Tikal, que le estaba poniendo las vendas.

-Nuestros ataques no le hacían ningún rasguño-decía Knuckles siendo ayudado por Rouge.

-Pues si, era muy poderoso, tengo que investigarlo-decía el zorrito, que fue el que salió con menos daños de todos, al que le estaba ayudando Cream.

-Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, pero gracias-decía Sonic al misterioso erizo amarillo.

-No fue nada, ese robot era muy flojo para mi, me he enfrentado a peores enemigos-decía el erizo amarillento.

-Por cierto, cual es tu nombre, todavía no nos lo has dicho-dijo Shade.

-Ah, es verdad. Mi nombre es Mistic-decía el erizo llamado Mistic-por cierto, no os lo he dicho pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?-decía Amy-pero si ni siquiera Sonic ha podido con ese robot.

-Amy, déjalo-decía el erizo azul-¿Bueno, para que quieres nuestra ayuda?-finalizó el erizo.

-Bueno, si no fuera mucho pedir, os pido que me ayudéis a buscar a mis amigos, es que nos hemos separado tras venir de nuestra dimensión por accidente y no los he vuelto a ver más-dijo el erizo un poco nervioso tras decirles tal propuesta.

-Espera un momento,¿He escuchado que vienes de otra dimensión?-dijo Shadow.

-Pues si, vengo de otra dimensión-volvió a decir el erizo amarillento.

-Rouge, tenemos que decirle que venga a GUN a decirle eso al jefe-le dijo en el oído el erizo negro a la murciélago.

-Ok-le afirmó la murciélago.

-Bueno, por mi puedes quedarte con nosotros para buscar a tus compañeros el tiempo que necesites, ustedes que decís, chicos-le dijo Sonic a su equipo.

-Por mi está bien-le dijo Tails al erizo.

-Yo siempre apoyaré a Sonic-decía la eriza rosa abrazando fuertemente al erizo azul

-Ah, Amy me lastimas-se quejó el erizo azul.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpó la eriza.

-Pues entonces que se quede, todos estamos a favor,¿No?-dijo Vector.

-¡SI!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-En serio, gracias-dijo el erizo amarillo muy feliz.

-Por cierto Mistic,¿Tienes dónde quedarte?-le dijo Tails al erizo.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no, jejeje-se rió nervioso el erizo amarillo.

-Pues entonces quédate conmigo y con Sonic,¿No Sonic?

-¿Qué?, ah, pues claro que puede-dijo el erizo azul que estaba muy despistado.

-Mistic,¿ puedes venir conmigo, con Shadow y con Omega a la sede de GUN-le decía Rouge a Mistic.

-Por supuesto Rouge-respondió el erizo.

-Pues entonces vamos, pero andando, no tengo energía para hacer el Chaos Control-dijo el erizo negro.

-Espera...-empezó a hablar el erizo amarillento-...déjamelo a mi-dijo el erizo.

-Vale, ahí tienes Mistic-dijo el portador de la esmeralda lanzándosela.

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-gritó el erizo desapareciendo él y el Team Dark en una luz, para instantes después aparecer justo enfrente del presidente de GUN.

-Vaya, agentes Shadow, Rouge, Omega y...-dijo el presidente de GUN mirando directamente al erizo amarillo.

-Mistic, señor-se presentó el erizo amarillo presentándose.

-Vaya, antes vino una chica preguntando por un erizo amarillo llamado Mistic, supongo que serás tu-dijo el presidente de GUN.

-¿Cómo?, una chica-le preguntó un sorprendido Mistic.

-Si, y creó que todavía está por aquí...-le estaba diciendo el presidente a Mistic cuando, a se escucho a alguien llamando al erizo amarillo, cuando todos miraron hacia la dirección del grito miraron a una eriza de color celeste y de ojos verde esmeralda, esta eriza llevaba puesta unas zapatillas amarillas con una franja blanca en el centro, llevaba unos guantes blancos y un vestido de color azul oscuro con detalles púrpuras.

-¿Icean...-le dijo el erizo amarillo a la eriza-...qué haces aquí?

-Pues es que me dijeron que si quería buscar a alguien viniera a aquí, y aquí estoy-le dijo la eriza.

-Mistic,¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novia?-le dijo Shadow al erizo con una sonrisa pícara y dándole un codazo.

-¿Qu...que es...tás di...dicien...diciendo...Shad... Shadow?-decía el erizo tartamudeando y con la cara más roja que la de Knuckles-ella no es mi novia.

-Si, seguro-le dijo el erizo negro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bah, da igual-decía el erizo amarillo rindiéndose ante la actitud de Shadow-Shadow, ella es Icean, Icean, él es Shadow.

-Mucho gusto shadow-le dijo la eriza celeste al erizo.

-Igualmente-le dijo este.

-Icean, ella es Rouge-dijo el erizo señalando a la murciélago-Rouge, ella es Icean.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Y él es Omega-terminó el erizo presentándole al robot.

-Hola, Omega-le dijo Icean al robot.

-HOLA ICEAN-dijo el robot.

-Bueno, vamos a decirle al presidente sobre lo de ustedes-dijo la murciélago.

-Ah, eso no hace falta-dijo el presidente-ya me lo contó todo Icean.

-Ah, perfecto, entonces vamos con los demás, no-dijo el erizo amarillo, los demás asintieron y se fueron en un Chaos Control hacia el taller de Tails.

Ya en el taller de Tails.

Hola chicos-les dijo Rouge al grupo.

-Hola,¿Quién es ella?-le dijo Tails al grupo.

-¿Eh?,ah, ella es la novia de Mistic-le dijo Shadow al zorrito.

-¡Ya te he dicho que ella no es mi novia!-le dijo a Shadow el erizo amarillo dándole un golpe que lo tiró contra la pared.

-¿Entonces quien es ella?-se metió en la conversación Amy.

-Ah, ella es Icean, viene conmigo de la otra dimensión-la presentó Mistic.

-Hola, yo soy Sonic-se presentó el erizo azul, después de él se fueron presentando todos con la eriza.

Y así llegó la noche y todos se iban a ir a su casa, hasta que...

-Chicos, no tengo a donde ir-se acordó la eriza celeste.

-No importa, puedes venir conmigo-le dijo Amy a Icean.

-Gracias, Amy-le dijo la eriza celeste a la rosada.

-Chicos, mañana vamos a idear el plan para buscar a mis amigos, vale-le dijo el erizo amarillo a los demás.

-Vale-dijeron todos al unísono.

Y así todos se fueron a sus casas.

**Y...fin.**

**Bueno este es el fin de este episodio, creo que para mi me quedó un poco largo.**

**Ah, se me olvidó decir que los personajes de Sonic si llevan ropa.**

**Bueno, como dije, en este capítulo han aparecido Sonic y sus amigos.**

**Y por favor, dejen reviews.**

**Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Dimensiones Descontroladas.**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen(ya quisiera yo), le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, a mi solo me pertenecen Mistic, Icean y su grupo.**

Chapter 3: Silver the hedgehog, Blaze the cat y Res the Hedgehog.

Por la noche en el taller de Tails después de que se fueran todos(menos Sonic, Tails y Mistic).

-Oye chicos,¿Y si jugamos a algo?-les preguntó Sonic a los otros dos.

-A mi me da igual-le respondió el erizo de vetas naranjas.

-Y a mi Sonic,¿Pero a que jugamos?-le preguntó el zorrito al erizo.

-¿Hum?, y si jugamos a la PS3-le dijo Sonic.

-Bueno, vale-dijo el zorrito cogiendo un juego y poniéndolo en la ranura de la máquina.

Y así se pasaron más de media noche jugando.

En casa de Amy.

-Oye Icean, quieres ducharte primero-le preguntó la eriza rosada a la celeste.

-Si-le respondió esta.

Cuando las dos erizas ya estaban limpias, se fueron al sofá y se pusieron a ver una película amorosa.

-Oh, que bonito, ojalá Sonic fuera así conmigo-dijo de manera soñadora la eriza rosada.

-¿Te gusta Sonic?-le pregunto Icean a Amy.

-Pues si, no lo has notado-le dijo esta.

-No-le respondió.

-Bueno, yo si note una cosa-le dijo la eriza de color rosa a Icean con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cuál?-dijo temiendo la respuesta de Amy.

-Que te gusta Mistic-le dijo confirmando el temor de la eriza celeste.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Icean muy sonrojada.

-Si si, seguro-le dijo Amy-oye, no te enfades, que Mistic es muy guapo, no tanto como Sonic pero...

-Ese es el problema, que él puede estar con cualquiera-le dijo la eriza celeste de una manera muy triste.

-Vamos, ten esperanza-le apoyó la eriza-seguro que a él le gustas mucho, no le viste cuando Shadow le dijo que eras su novia, estaba todo colorado.

-Si, jajajaja, ahí me hizo un poco de gracia-se rió la eriza de color azul.

-Ves, ya te estás riendo-le dijo la eriza rosada.

-Si, gracias Amy-le agradeció Icean.

-No es nada-le respondió la eriza.

Y cuando terminó la película las dos chicas se fueron a dormir.

En casa de Shadow y Rouge.

-Rouge, me voy a dormir-le dijo el erizo negro a la murciélago.

-¿Tan temprano?-le preguntó la murciélago

-Si, tengo mucho sueño-le respondió el erizo.

-Vale,Omega pasa a modo desactivado-le dijo Rouge al robot.

-AFIRMATIVO AGENTE ROUGE-Le dijo el robot pasando a modo desactivado.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor ducharme e irme a dormir.

Y así, cuando la murciélago ya se duchó se fue a dormir.

Ya por la mañana / 10:30 am / Casa Amy.

-Vamos Icean despierta ya-le gritó la eriza rosa.

-Cinco minutos más-le respondió Icean como si fuera un estudiante antes de ir a la escuela.

-Venga, que tenemos que buscar a tus amigo-le dijo Amy y en un instante la eriza ya estaba de pie.

-Vamos a desayunar y nos vamos, eh-le dijo Amy.

-Vale-le respondió la eriza celeste.

Y así las chicas desayunaron y se fueron al taller.

En el taller / 11:30 am.

Ding Dong-se escucho el timbre varias veces.

-Ah, ya voy-se logró escuchar a Mistic que estaba harto del ruido, abrió la puerta con fuerza y iba a gritar, pero no lo hizo ya que vio a todo el grupo reunido allí.

-Eh, que hacéis aquí, dejarnos dormir-se quejó Mistic.

-Has visto la hora que es, amarillito-le dijo, quien sino, Shadow.

-No-le respondió Mistic, la vio y...-¡QUE!...-se escuchó desde la cocina-...No puede ser tan tarde-Y en un segundo se fue a despertar a Sonic y a Tails, cuando los dos ya estaban despiertos, eso si con alguna queja, se fueron a idear el plan para buscar a los amigos de Mistic y Icean.

-Y si le pedimos a GUN que los busque, es mejor, son más-sugirió Shadow.

-No, Shadow...-le dijo Tails-... es mejor que nos dividamos en dos grupos, uno va con Mistic y otro va con Icean-terminó de decir el zorrito.

-Buena idea Tails-le dijo Sonic.

En cambio, Mistic estaba muy despistado, pues Icean no paraba de hacerle preguntas de que le había pasado, por que tenía esas ojeras...

-Eh, parejita-les dijo Shadow a los dos-que os parece la idea de Tails.

-Ah, si si muy buena idea, y deja ya de decirnos parejita-le echó en cara Mistic.

-Lo que tu digas-le dijo el erizo oscuro.

-Bueno vamos a formar los grupos-dijo Tails-En el primero van: Mistic, Amy, Shade, Knuckles y Omega y en el segundo van: Icean, Sonic, yo, Shadow y Rouge, Tikal, Cream y los Chaotix se quedaran en casa por si viene Eggman, vale.

-Ok-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Mistic, ten cuidado de que no le pase nada malo a Amy, eh-le dijo Sonic al erizo.

-Y tu ten cuidado de que no le pase nada a Icean, ok-le respondió el erizo.

Y así los dos grupos se fueron en busca del grupo de Mistic, Mistic y su grupo fueron hacia Dusty Desert y Sonic y su grupo fue directo a Emerald Hill.

Grupo de Mistic:

Cuando llegaron a Dusty Desert, fueron directamente a las ruinas y fueron buscando a algún miembro del grupo de Mistic, pero no encontraban nada y buscaron durante horas pero seguían sin encontrar nada, no lo encontraron pero si que encontraron una Chaos Emerald, hasta que vino Eggman, pues estaba buscando las Chaos Emerald y los vio.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, el nuevo erizo-dijo el hombre.

-Eh, mirad ese es el doctor Eggman, no chicos-les preguntó el erizo amarillo.

-Si, Eggman que haces aquí-dijo Knuckles.

-Nada, solo estaba buscando el metal más resistente del mundo y las Chaos Emerald y os encontré-dijo Eggman apretando un botón, justo para después salir tres robots como el del día anterior.

-Vaya no tenemos descanso, chicos dejármelos a mi, id a buscar a mis amigos-dijo Mistic desapareciendo en una estela amarilla.

-Jajajaja, crees que tu solo podrás contra esto-dijo el hombre huevo.

-Si, no viste lo que le hice a una ayer, estaba de entrenamiento-le dijo el erizo con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-Ah, pues toma esto-le dijo lanzando todos los misiles que tenían los robots en ese momento.

-Ja, nada del otro mundo-dijo el erizo amarillo-¡CHAOS BARRIER!-dijo creando un escudo de energía en el que dieron de lleno todos los misiles.

Jajajaja, que te parece es..-rió el dr. Eggman pero paró al ver que el humo había desaparecido y Mistic estaba como si nada.

-Mi turno, ¡FIRE FANG!-dijo lanzando una ráfaga de fuego en forma de colmillos.

Así se cargó a dos robots y al tercero se lo cargó con un Nova Chaos Attack.

-Y ahora, que dices doctor huevo-le dijo Mistic a Eggman.

-Esto no ha acabado Mistic the hedgehog-dijo Eggman huyendo igual que el día anterior.

-Creo que no vas ha cambiar nunca-dijo una voz a las espaldas de Mistic.

-¿Res?-dijo el erizo amarillo mirando a un erizo gris con unas púas iguales a las de Sonic de color gris, con unos ojos de color marrón que llevaba puesto unas zapatillas de color rojo con una franja negra en medio y unos guantes también negros, llevaba puesta una bufanda de color amarilla, unos jeans azules y un chaleco de color negro.

-El mismo, Mistic-dijo Res acercándose a Mistic.

-Espera un momento-dijo Mistic accionando un comunicador que le dio Tails a él, a Icean y a Amy, claro, Tails se quedó con uno-Chicos he encontrado a uno, donde estáis.

-Estamos a la entrada de las ruinas-le dijo Amy.

-Vale, ya voy hacia allá-le dijo Mistic usando un Chaos Control y desapareciendo junto a Res, solo para aparecer después en el sitio en el que se encontraban todos los demás.

Con Sonic y su grupo.

-Venga chicos tenemos que buscar y hacerlo rápidamente-les dijo Sonic a su grupo.

Todos dijeron que si y se pusieron a buscar a algún miembro del grupo de Icean, pero no lo encontraron hasta que Tails propuso la idea de dividirse en dos grupos, y le preguntó a Icean como eran los miembros de su equipo...

-Pues verás, son un equidna de un color entre verde y amarillo, una camaleón de color rosa, una gata lila, un erizo plateado, una equidna de color naranja, un zorro negro y una coneja de color blanco-terminó diciendo la eriza celeste pues su grupo ya sabía que Mistic ya había encontrado a Res.

-Pues va...-iba a decir Rouge pero un grito de un erizo plateado y una gata lila le frenó. El erizo era de color plateado con las púas peinadas hacia atrás y con dos púas hacia los lados, tenía los ojos de color oro, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra que iba a juego con sus jeans, sus zapatos eran negros con detalles azules y oros y sus guantes eran negros con una marca de color oro en medio( El mismo que en Sonic the hedgehog 2006 pero las marcas de sus guantes de color oro solo significa que es experto con sus poderes y los guantes son negros en vez de blancos, igual que sus tenis) y la gata era de color lila y ojos de color oro, llevaba puesta una especie de chaqueta del mismo color y unos pantalones blancos, llevaba un moño color blanco en el pelo y sus zapatos eran blancos con detalles rosas y sus guantes blancos.

-Blaze, Silver como nos habéis encontrado-dijo la eriza celeste corriendo hacia ellos.

-Pues la verdad, ha sido gracias al buen oído de Blaze, estábamos dando un paseo cuando ella te escuchó hablar de encontrar a los demás o algo así, vinimos adonde Blaze te había escuchado y aquí estabas-le dijo el erizo plateado como respuesta.

-Caray Blaze, menos mal que tienes tu oído que si no-dijo Icean.

-Gracias, Icean-le dijo la gata.

-Bueno chicos, creo que hay que llamar a los demás y presentaros,¿No?-les dijo Rouge a los dos nuevos.

-Si, buena idea-le respondieron los dos.

Ya en el taller de Tails, Mistic y Icean presentaron a Res, Silver y Blaze con Sonic y compañía, cuando se presentaron los chicos se pusieron a jugar, claro Shadow se mosqueó con Mistic porque el erizo le ganó en una partida y el erizo negro no podía resistirse y intentó golpear al erizo amarillo pero Mistic lo esquivó y le dijo...

-Si quieres pelea ven afuera-le dijo Mistic a Shadow, yéndose los dos a fuera.

-Yo esto no me lo pierdo-dijo Sonic yendo a la cocina y cogiendo unas palomitas para ver la pelea entre los dos erizos.

-Shadow está acabado-dijo Silver muy tranquilo.

-Je, yo no lo creo-le dijo Sonic.

-Ah no, todavía no has visto a Mistic luchar-le dijo el plateado al azul.

-No-le respondió este.

-Pues míralo-le dijo Silver.

Y los dos se pusieron a mirar la pelea entre los dos erizos.

-Shadow, estás seguro que quieres pelear-le dijo el erizo amarillo que estaba muy tranquilo.

-No me valen tus disculpas-le dijo este.

-No me estoy disculpando-le dijo el erizo amarillo sacándole la lengua.

-Argg, toma-le dijo el erizo negro lanzándole un montón de Chaos Spears.

-Ah si, pues toma esto-le dijo el erizo amarillo-¡RAIN OF THE CHAOS!-dijo Mistic lanzando una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz que neutralizaron es Chaos Spears de Shadow y dio de lleno en el erizo negro.

-Todavía quieres pelear, Shadow-le dijo Mistic.

-Si, ¡CHAOS BLAST!-dijo lanzando una onda expansiva que iba directa hacia el erizo amarillento, que sin embargo solo puso los brazos hacia delante y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el Chaos Blast y lo destrozó de un solo golpe-Shadow, estás muy débil-le dijo el erizo amarillo lanzándole un Fire Fang.

-Ya para de luchar, te voy a destrozar-le dijo el erizo amarillo poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

-No acabaré, hasta darte una paliza-dijo Shadow lanzándose hacia el erizo amarillento.

-Silver-llamó Mistic al erizo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto.

-Para a Shadow-le dijo, el erizo plateado asintió y, usando su telequinesia paró a Shadow.

-Déjame-le dijo el erizo negro a Silver.

-No hasta que te tranquilices-le respondió.

-Vale-le afirmó Shadow.

-Oye chicos, y si vamos a la playa un rato, a lo mejor encontramos a alguien-les dijo Res a los demás.

-Vale, pero tendremos que comprar algunas cosas,¿No?-dijo Tails.

-Si,¿Quién viene a comprar conmigo?-dijo Mistic, que vio que todos sus compañeros iban con él y Tails, puesto que no tenían un bañador.

-Chicos,¿Que playa queda más cerca?-preguntó Sonic.

-Creo que Emerald Coast-le dijo Tails.

-Pues id ustedes, nosotros llegaremos después, toma Shadow-le dijo Mistic lanzándole una Chaos Emerald, para que ellos se fueran en un Chaos Control.

Tails y los demás se fueron a comprar, llegaron a una tienda y compraron todo lo que necesitaban.

-Tails, puedo ir a tu casa a cambiarme-le dijo Icean a Tails.

-Vale, ven conmigo y con los chico-le dijo Tails.

-Gracias-le respondió Icean.

Ya en casa de Tails.

-Mistic,¿Como me veo?-le preguntó Icean al erizo.

-Wow, está hermosa-pensó el erizo amarillo-Muy guapa, Icean-le dijo Mistic un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias, Mistic-le dijo la eriza totalmente sonrojada.

Cuando Silver, Blaze, Tails, Res, Icean y Mistic se pusieron el bañador se fueron hacia Emerald Coast, cuando llegaron vieron a los chicos jugar al fútbol y a las chicas bañándose, los únicos que estaban en las tumbonas eran Shade y Shadow.

-Eh Shadow,¿Estás bien de la paliza?-le preguntó Mistic a Shadow obviamente burlándose de él, y tirándose en una tumbona para descansar, teniendo sus gafas de sol puestas.

-No me lo recuerdes Mistic-le respondió Shadow, que tenía unas vendas en sus brazos.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de jugar y las chicas terminaron de bañarse, Mistic cogió a Sonic y empezó a liarlo un poco mucho.

-Eh, Sonic, has visto a Amy-le dijo Mistic al erizo en voz baja y con una sonrisa pícara.

-No,¿Por?-le preguntó a Mistic, para después mirar a Amy, cuando volvió a ver a Mistic estaba todo sonrojado.

-¿Te gusta, eh?-le dijo Mistic, Sonic por su parte se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo con los comentarios de Mistic.

-N...No...es ...l...lo...qu...que...tu...pien...piensas...Mist...Mistic-le dijo el erizo azul que estaba más rojo que Knuckles.

-Venga, pídele una cita, seguro que está deseando salir contigo-le dijo Mistic dándole un codazo.

-No creo-dijo el erizo azul un poco triste.

-Venga, pídeselo-le animó el erizo amarillo.

-No, me va a decir que no-se rindió el erizo azul.

-No lo sabrás se no se lo pides-le dijo el erizo amarillento.

-Tienes razón, pero con una condición...-le dijo Sonic con una sonrisa pícara-... que tu le pidas una cita a Icean-terminó de decir el erizo azul.

-Vale, yo me atrevo-dijo decidido el erizo amarillo-pero tu primero.

-Vale,¡Amy!-llamo el erizo azul a la eriza, cuando la eriza llegó el erizo le dijo un poco tartamudeando-¿Amy, quieres salir conmigo?-antes de terminar la frase la eriza rosa le saltó encima, Sonic miró hacia unas rocas y vio a Mistic abrazado a Icean guiñándole un ojo y levantándole el pulgar, el erizo azul hizo lo mismo que el amarillo y le correspondió el abrazo a Amy.

Pasaron unas horas y todos se fueron a su casa, Blaze y Silver se fueron con Cream y Vanilla y Res se fue con Shadow y con Rouge.

**Y...fin.**

**Aclaraciones: Silver y Blaze no conocían a Sonic ni a sus amigos y estaban en la misma dimensión que Mistic y sus amigos.**

**También se me olvidó aclarar que el nombre de Icean se pronuncia Aisean.**

**Y por favor dejen REVIEWS.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, aquí otro nuevo capítulo de Dimensiones Descontroladas.**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, a mi solo me pertenecen Mistic y su grupo.**

Chapter 4: Citas con problemas y nuevos amigos

Mistic Pov

Me desperté y me fui al sofá de la casa de Tails, encendí el televisor y me quede un rato mirando el televisor hasta que se despertaron Sonic y Tails, nos pusimos a desayunar y cuando terminamos le dije a Sonic...

-Sonic, que tal si hacemos algunas carreras-le dije.

-Ok, Mistic-me respondió.

Y así los dos nos pusimos en posición para salir rápidamente, Tails nos dio la salida y los dos salimos en dos estelas, una azul y otra amarilla, llegamos a un tramo donde habían un montón de árboles y antes de llegar al sector de los árboles salté a lo más alto de un árbol y fui saltando los árboles hasta llegar al último árbol, salté lo más alto que podía y realicé un Turbo Aéreo, al llegar al suelo miré a los lados y me encontré a Sonic justo al lado mío, llegamos a la mitad del circuito que creamos y dimos la vuelta para llegar al tramo de rocas, los dos tuvimos que saltar de roca en roca y hacer unos movimientos un poco arriesgados, cuando pasamos ese tramo los dos hicimos un turbo para llegar al taller de Tails, cuando estaba llegando me agaché y presioné un botón que había en mis air-shoes y en un instante aumenté mi velocidad adelantando a Sonic, que también aumento su velocidad y cuando llegamos a la meta donde estaba Tails, no vimos quien ganó, por eso Tails hizo una cámara para ver el final y cuando vimos quien ganó...

-Imposible-dijo Sonic al ver que había perdido.

-Ja, a mi nadie me gana, solo me puede igualar Scarf-le dije pasándome el dedo por debajo de la nariz, pero lo de Scarf lo dije con un poco de furia.

-¿Quién es Scarf, acaso es uno de tus compañeros?-me dijo Sonic un poco curioso.

-No, es uno de mis enemigos mortales-le dije recuperando mi tono normal.

-¿Enemigo mortal?-me dijo Sonic todavía más curioso.

-Sonic, es como tú y Eggman-dijo Tails metiéndose en la conversación.

-Ya se lo que es un enemigo mortal Tails...-le dijo Sonic al zorrito-

-No importa Sonic, seguro que muy pronto lo conocerás, seguro que al llegar ha esta dimensión lo primero que ha hecho es buscarme...-le dije al erizo-... pero si queréis ayudarme podemos derrotarlo juntos-terminé de decirle y no tardó ni un segundo en decirme que me ayudaría.

-Mistic, la revancha-me dijo poniéndose en posición de carrera, yo hice lo mismo y salimos directos, pero cuando íbamos por la mitad de la carrera nos encontramos con Icean y Amy, menos mal que cogí a Sonic y salté por encima de las chicas frenando en el salto

-Cuando podamos haremos la revancha-le dije en el oído.

-Hey chicas, que hacéis por aquí-les salude cogiendo a Sonic y dándole un empujoncito acercándolo a Amy y yo me acerque a Icean me quité las gafas y le dije...

-Hola Icean, estás muy guapa-le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias Mistic-me dijo estando un poco sonrojada, yo vi eso y aproveché la oportunidad, la cogí del hombro y me la llevé dejando a Sonic y a Amy solos.

-Icean,¿A dónde quieres ir?-le dije en el oído, haciendo que se sonroje.

-A el centro comercial, que quiero comprarme un vestido para la cita de esta noche-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, hasta esta noche no hagas eso-le digo en el oído haciendo que su cara pareciese roja en vez de celeste.

-Mistic, puedes dejar de hacer eso-me dijo ella.

-Hacer que, preciosa-le dije poniéndome las gafas de sol que tenía en la chaqueta.

-Lo que acabas de hacer, guapo-me dijo intentando hacer lo mismo que yo.

-Eso no sirve conmigo, muñeca-le dije, la cogí en brazos y salí a toda velocidad hacia el centro comercial. Ya cuando llegamos, la bajé y me dijo...

-No hagas eso sin avisar-me dijo un poco ruborizada por el haberla cogido en brazos.

-Lo siento, vamos a comprar tu vestido,¿No?-le dije cogiéndola de la mano y yendo a una de las tiendas más cercanas, cuando salimos del centro comercial, obviamente yo estaba cargando todas las cosas que había comprado, miré a un lado y vi a Sonic con Amy dándose un beso, se lo dije a Icean y nos acercamos a espiarlos.

-Amy,¿Ese es el vestido que querías comprar?-le preguntó Sonic a Amy.

-Si, lo vi el otro día que vine con Icean y me encantó-le dijo la eriza rosa al azul.

-¿Eso es verdad Icean?-le pregunté.

-Pues si-me respondió.

-Bueno, dejemos a estos dos solos, que creo que Sonic nos ha visto-Le dije a Icean, la cogí de la mano y nos fuimos en un Chaos Control, por las ropas, que podrían haberse volado si hubiera corrido, y nos quedamos en el taller hasta que viniera Sonic, pues Amy no estaba en casa y Icean no tenía llaves.

Pov Sonic(cuando Mistic y Icean le dejaron solo con Amy)

Otra vez Mistic me había dejado solo con Amy, ese erizo me lía demasiado, cuando llegue a casa ya verá, Amy me cogió del brazo y me dijo si la acompañaba para comprar un vestido para la cita de esta noche, yo accedí y nos fuimos andando hacia el centro comercial, cuando llegamos entramos a una de las tiendas más cercanas, cuando compramos lo que ella necesitaba y salimos la paré y le di un beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos vi a Mistic y a Icean espiándonos, ahora ese erizo se a metido en problemas, cuando se fueron me dijo ella.

-Sonic, porque has hecho eso-me preguntó ella que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Que pasa,¿No te ha gustado?-le pregunté un poco triste.

-No no, si me ha encantando-me dijo.

-Pues lo he hecho porque me gustas y quería preguntarte una cosa,¿Amy Rose, quieres ser mi novia?-le dije tartamudeando, ella me dijo que si y ahí me sentí el erizo más afortunado del mundo, ella me abrazo y me dio un beso, yo le correspondí el beso, cuando terminamos de besarnos nos fuimos al taller, pues seguramente la eriza celeste que se quedo con Amy se habría ido allí con Mistic.

-Amy, cuando lleguemos llevate a Icean lo más rápido que puedas, vale-le dije.

-¿Por?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tu solo hazlo-le dije.

Cuando llegamos al taller llamé al timbre, Mistic fue a abrir y lo primero que dijo al abrirme fue...

-Oh oh-dijo él saliendo rápidamente al interior de la casa, Amy cogió a Icean y las dos se fueron de allí, yo en cambio perseguí a Mistic hasta que no tuvo escapatoria, lo cogí y le pregunté...

-Mistic,¿Qué se supone que hacías en ese centro comercial espiándonos a mi y a Amy?-le dije preparando mis puños.

-Yo, nada nada, a lo mejor te confundiste-me dijo él dando varios pasos hacia atrás conforme yo daba pasos hacia delante, cuando se topó con la pared le iba a dar un golpe pero él desapareció de ahí y apareció en el jardín.

-Argg, me olvidaba de que tenía una Chaos Emerald-dije en mis pensamientos.

Llegué al jardín y lo vi descansando sobre la hierba, oportunidad perfecta para darle su merecido, fui a donde se encontraba y le dije.

-Hola Mistic-le dije, él se quitó sus preciadas gafas de sol y me miró con miedo, yo seguí hacia delante y me dijo que no me acercase y que si quería pelea que mirase como quedó Shadow.

-Tranquilo Mistic que esta vez somos dos-dijo una voz a la espalda de Mistic a la cual reconocí como la de Shadow.

-Shad...Shadow, que haces aquí-dijo Mistic con muchísimo más miedo, y así los dos nos metimos en una pelea con el erizo amarillo, cuando terminamos le dejamos las gafas de sol rotas y creo que nos buscamos un tren directo a la paliza pues miró sus gafas destrozadas y de repente salió un aura oscura de Mistic y se transformó en su lado Oscuro, la verdad es que no había cambiado mucho, solo que sus vetas y sus marcas naranjas pasaron a ser de color negro y su color amarillo pasó a ser de color naranja muy oscuro, sus air-shoes pasaron a ser unas zapatillas negras con una franja roja y con propulsores a sus lados y con tres pinchos encima, sus guantes siguieron con el mismo color negro y sus pupilas pasaron a ser de color negro con el iris blanco.

-Shadow, es mejor que salgamos corriendo-le dije a Shadow, que asintió y los dos salimos huyendo de Dark Mistic que nos perseguía lanzándonos Dark Spears, que eran parecidas a las Chaos Spears solo que eran oscuras, cuando estábamos huyendo nos topamos con ese tal Silver.

Pov Silver.

Cuando salí a dar un paseo me encontré con Sonic y Shadow corriendo a gran velocidad huyendo de Mistic que estaba en su lado oscuro.

-Silver, ayúdanos-me dijo Sonic, después de eso salí volando gracias a mi telequinesia detrás de ellos, cuando los alcancé cogí con mi telequinesia a Mistic y no lo solté hasta que se tranquilizó, cuando se tranquilizó lo solté y me dijo que le habían roto sus gafas de sol, no me extraña que se haya transformado en su lado oscuro, de él me espero cualquier cosa, aunque solo sean sus gafas.

-No importa Mistic, podemos pedirle a Dean(Se pronuncia Din) que te haga otras gafas personalizadas cuando lo encontremos-le dije, el me respondió que si y me preguntó que si le podía acompañar a el centro comercial.

-¿Para qué quieres ir al centro comercial?-le pregunté un poco curioso.

-Emm, para comprarme ropa para mi cita de hoy-me respondió un poco tímido.

-¡Una cita!,¡¿Con quién?!-le pregunté un poco alterado.

-Con Icean-me dijo sonrojado.

-Vale, te acompañaré, de todas formas tenía que comprar unas cosas para la madre de Cream-le respondí.

-Vamos a pie o con un Chaos Control-me dijo él sacando su Chaos Emerald.

-Prefiero ir volando-le dije.

-Vale, me puedes levantar durante un momento-me preguntó, yo le dije que si y lo levanté.

-¡INVISIBLE WAY!-dijo creando un camino invisible en el aire.

-Vaya, veo que has mejorado esa técnica-le dije.

-Si, ayer lo intenté y me salió de lujo-me dijo Mistic estirando los brazos.

Y así los dos salimos en dos estelas, una plateada con destellos dorados que era la mía y otra amarilla que era la de Mistic, cuando llegamos al centro comercial fuimos a comprar el traje de Mistic y después compramos mis cosas, claro Mistic vio unas gafas de sol negras con los filos rojos y las compró después nos separamos y fuimos cada uno a nuestras casas.

Pov Tails.

Estaba en el sofá cuando Sonic vino, parecía asustado, me contó todo lo que le pasó con Mistic y le dije que era normal con lo que quería sus gafas de sol, después nos quedamos viendo el televisor, al rato vino Mistic y para nuestra sorpresa llevaba unas nuevas gafas de sol que eran casi iguales pero los filos eran rojos en vez de negros.

-Hey chicos, como os va-nos dijo Mistic, estaba un poco cambiado, había cambiado su chaqueta negra por una sudadera azul oscuro con detalles naranjas, verdes y amarillos, sus guantes negros sin dedos pasaron a ser unos guantes blancos normales y sus air-shoes y sus jeans seguían iguales y llevaba cargando una bolsa.

-Vaya Mistic, has cambiado tu look, por cierto,¿No estás enfadado?-dijo Sonic levantandole el pulgar.

-No,¿Lo dices por mis gafas?-Sonic le dijo que si y le respondió-no, de todas formas tendré estás hasta que me fabriquen otras.

-Entonces, de lujo-le respondí.

Y así pasaron las horas, comimos, jugamos un rato y dormimos un rato, hasta que...

Taller de Tails / 20:30 / Pov Normal

-Sonic, Mistic son las ocho y media,¿A qué hora habéis quedado con las chicas?-le preguntó Tails a los chicos.

-A las nueve y media, yo me voy a ir preparando-dijo Mistic yendo a ducharse, cuando salió entró Sonic, despues se cambiaron y se fueron sobre las nueve en punto(si creen que es demasiado temprano ya sabrán porque).

En casa de Amy / 20:30 / Pov Normal

-Amy, vamos a prepararnos para nuestras citas-le dijo Icean a la eriza rosada.

-Si-le respondió Amy, las dos se prepararon para sus respectivas citas, a las nueve y media(de la noche) llamaron al timbre, Icean fue a abrir y se encontró con Sonic, que tenía un una chaqueta negra con detalles azules, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta y lo que parecía imposible, se había cambiado sus zapatillas rojas por unos zapatos negros con una franja blanca a cada lado.

-Hola Icean-le dijo Sonic que traía un ramo de flores para Amy.

-Hola Sonic,¿Dónde está Mistic?-le preguntó la eriza celeste al azul.

-Está comprando algo,¡Amy!-llamó el erizo azul a la eriza.

-Estoy arreglándome espera un momento-le respondió Amy.

-Sonic, espera en el sofá, vale-le dijo la eriza.

-Ok-le respondió el erizo.

En cinco minutos llegó Mistic, que traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero blanca, una camisa negra, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro y cambió sus air-shoes por unas zapatillas negras con varias franjas de color amarilla y sus nuevas gafas de sol negras con los filos rojos, traía un ramo de rosas y se lo dio a Icean

-Vaya Icean, estás preciosa con ese vestido-le dijo Mistic a Icean, su vestido era un hermoso vestido de color violeta con dibujos de flores que combinaban muy bien, despues bajó Amy con un hermoso vestido de color rojo con una bufanda de color negra que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, Sonic le dio las flores, le dijo lo mismo y se miraron durante un momento.

-Pueden hacerlo-dijo Mistic desde el sofá, Amy y Sonic no tardaron un segundo y se dieron un beso en los labios del que se separaron por la falta de aire, cuando terminaron de besarse Mistic y Icean se pusieron de pie y le preguntaron a los dos.

-Chicos,¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó Mistic a los dos que se acababan de dar el beso.

-Pues...Amy,díselo tú, por favor-le dijo Sonic a la eriza en el oído.

-Chicos, Sonic no sabe a donde vamos...-les dijo la eriza a los otros dos.

-Amy, eso no me ayuda-le dijo el erizo azul como un niño chico.

-Y quien te ha dicho que te fuera a ayuda-le dijo la eriza rosa al azul sacándole la lengua-en fin,¿Por qué no salimos y buscamos algo?.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo el erizo amarillo moviendo los brazos.

Y así los 4 salieron a buscar algún, cuando habían pasado unas cuantas horas y estaban dando un paseo para terminar escucharon una explosión en el centro de Starion Square(Que es a donde habían ido) y fueron a ver que pasaba, cuando llegaron vieron a Eggman con un erizo verde con marcas negras en los brazos, en las piernas y una marca como un ring en el cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y llevaba puestas unas zapatillas azules y blancas y unos guantes azules, llevaba puesta una remera de color gris, un chándal de color blanco y una gorra de color azul, Eggman estaba en su nave y tenía un ejercito de robots y el erizo estaba lanzando Chaos Spears.

-Eggman,¿qué estás haciendo y quién es él?-le dijo el erizo al científico loco.

-Pues verás, mi odioso enemigo, él es...-le estaba diciendo el doctor eriza cuando...

-Scarf, que haces aquí-le dijo el erizo amarillo al verde.

-Tardas dos días en verme y es lo primero que me dices-le respondió el erizo verdinegro al amarillento y poniéndose en frente de este.

-Deja las bromas-le dijo el erizo amarillo lanzándose contra el erizo verde.

-Te has vuelto demasiado lento, Mistic-le dijo esquivándolo y dándole una patada en la espalda mandándolo varios metros lejos.

-Y ahora va Icean-dijo el erizo de marcas negras caminando hacia la chica y retorciéndole el brazo, Mistic al ver eso se lanzó directo hacia el erizo verde para lanzarle una patada pero lo único que vio fue el puñetazo que le dio en la cara lanzándolo al aire y dándole una patada que, literalmente dejó a Mistic enterrado en el piso.

Mientras, Sonic estaba destrozando todos los robots que podía y pensó en algo para destrozarlos más rápidamente, así que dio un salto hacia el centro de donde estaban todos los robots y realizó una especie de torbellino que arrasó a todos los robots de Eggman.

-Te ha gustado, Eggman-le dijo el erizo buscando con la mirada a Eggman.

-No me ha gustado, pero seguro que a ti no te gustará tampoco esto-le dijo el científico loco cogiendo con unas pinzas de su robot a Amy.

-¡Ahhhh, Sonic ayúdame!-gritó la eriza rosa.

-Ya voy-dijo el erizo azul lanzándole a la máquina un Spin Dash que abolló una parte del robot y al ver esto se volvió a lanzar pero esta vez la máquina le lanzó una corriente de hielo que el erizo esquivó por un pelo.

Mientras, knuckles escuchó la batalla desde Angel Island y junto con Shade se fue hacia el lugar, lo mismo pasó con Silver y Res que estaba dando un paseo y de casualidad se encontró con eso, cuando llegaron Res y Silver se fueron a ayudar a Mistic y Shade y knuckles ayudaron a Sonic.

-Argg, Scarf se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso desde la última vez que lo vimos, solo nos queda una última cosa-le dijo el erizo amarillo a sus dos acompañantes.

-No Mistic, es demasiado arriesgado, destruiremos muchas cosas-le dijo el erizo plateado al amarillo.

-Es verdad Mistic, yo apoyo a Silver-le dijo Res al erizo.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción-les dijo el erizo amarillo a los otros dos.

-Eso crees tú, solo tenemos que pasar al modo Chaos-le respondió Res al erizo.

-Está bien, venid-y así con un Chaos Control se fueron a un edificio cercano y se transformaron en su forma Chaos, cuando llegaron a la batalla estaban muy diferentes, Silver era el que más había cambiado, su pelaje plateado había pasado a ser de un color oro oscuro(no como el de la súper forma), sus púas se habían erizado hacia arriba, sus detalles oros en sus guantes habían pasado a ser de color rojo intenso y sus ojos pasaron a ser de color turquesa mientras que lo rodeaba un aura plateada con rayos de color oro, Res había cambiado su color gris claro por uno casi negro y sus ojos siguieron igual y le rodeaba un aura plateada con rayos negros y por parte de Mistic su color había pasado a ser rojo claro mientras que sus vetas y marcas en los brazos y las piernas habían pasado a ser amarillo pálido, y sus ojos pasaron a ser rojo carmesí y lo rodeaba un aura plateada con rayos rojos.

-Je, así que la Chaos Form, esto será divertido-dijo el erizo verdinegro cruzando los brazos mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba, se descruzó y había cambiado su aspecto, su color verde había pasado a ser negro y sus marcas negras pasaron a ser azules y sus ojos le daban un aspecto más terrorífico del que tenía antes.

-E...eso es la De...mon Form-dijo un Mistic con algo de miedo en su voz.

-Así es, erizo-le dijo Demon Scarf saliendo hacia Mistic a toda velocidad para darle un puñetazo en el pecho, seguido de una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó al aire y saltando le dio una patada con el talón en la cara que lo mandó al suelo, iba a seguir pero al intentar darle recibió una esfera de energía que lo mandó volando varios metros.

-Olvidaste que también estábamos nosotros-le dijo Silver lanzándole otra esfera de energía.

-No, esto estaba calculado, y habéis caído muy bajo-dijo mirando a los otros dos erizos que estaban acorralándolo-ja, tomad esto,¡DEMON STORM!-dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba y le cayó un rayo en las manos y cuando terminó saltó y cayó con los brazos hacia el suelo, chocando de pleno con él y provocando una explosión de energía oscura que mandó a los tres erizos al aire.

-¡Scarf, ten más cuidado!-le dijo Eggman furioso porque por eso Sonic había esquivado un misil y le dio a las pinzas que tenían retenida a Amy, rompiéndolas y llevando a la eriza a un lugar en el que no tuviera peligro.

-Nunca aprendes Eggman, nunca aprendes-le dijo el erizo azul con una mirada y una expresión un poco rara.

-Esto no ha acabado, rata azul-le dijo Eggman huyendo de nuevo pero esta vez Sonic se tiró encima de su nave y se sentó encima.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que soy un erizo?,¡Un erizo!, vamos para que lo entiendas te lo deletreo,¡U-N E-R-I-Z-O!, para tener un CI de 300 no sabes nada de animales, vamos a ver si una rata puede hacer esto-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa que decía sus intenciones y acto seguido saltó y realizo varios Spin Dash y para finalizar terminó con un Horming Attack que mandó, literalmente, a volar a Eggman-a ver si así aprendes-dijo el erizo llegando a la batalla entre Scarf y los otros tres, que deberían de tenerlo fácil, pues Silver y Res eran tan poderosos como Mistic, pero lo que vio le hizo sorprenderse ya que vio que Scarf le estaba dando una paliza a cada uno.

-Hola Icean, despues de acabar con tu novio y sus dos amiguitos llega tu turno, jajajaja-dijo Demon Scarf cogiendo a Icean y lanzándola al aire para darle una patada y despues un conjunto de puñetazos que le dio en el estómago y la eriza lanzó un poco de sangre por la boca, pero lo que vio era peor ya que Scarf le dio con el talón en la cabeza y la lanzó hacia el suelo dejándola inconsciente, pero Mistic se levantó y vio la paliza que Scarf le estaba dando a Icean así que se levantó y cogió a Icean para ver si reaccionaba, pero no lo consiguió así que totalmente furioso se dirigió hacia Scarf y le gritó que había hecho.

-Yo no he hecho nada, es que es muy débil-le dijo en la cara al erizo, ahora rojo.

-Ya me hartaste, basta de juegos, vamos a empezar en serio-dijo Chaos Mistic soltando un gran grito y transformándose de nuevo, pues su color rojo claro había pasado a ser rojo oscuro y sus púas amarillas habían pasado a ser de color negro, igual que sus marcas y las pupilas de sus ojos pasaron a ser rojas con el iris negro.

-¿Q...Qué es e...eso?-dijo Demon Mistic un poco confundido por esa transformación.

-Esto es a lo que yo llamo Dark Chaos Form o mi propia forma Demon, jajajaja-dijo el erizo ahora de color rojo oscuro con una mirada más terrorífica que la de su enemigo-y ahora, empecemos-terminó apareciendo detrás del erizo negro y dándole un rodillazo en la espalda, justo para despues darle una patada en la cara haciendo que volase varios metros y antes de que se levantase le pisó el estómago haciendo que Scarf lanzase un grito de dolor y un poco de sangre.

-Jajajaja, ahora sufre,¡DARK LANCE!-Dijo Mistic lanzando unas lanzas de oscuridad pura.

-Yo me piro-dijo el malvado erizo realizando un Chaos Control para salir de ahí, antes de que las lanzas le hubiesen pulverizado porque las lanzas lo que hicieron es un gran agujero de unos 30 metros de altitud.

-Mistic, tranquilízate-le dijo Sonic al erizo, que en unos segundos salió de su forma Demon y le preguntó a Sonic que había pasado.

-Lo que pasó es que casi pulverizas a ese tal Scarf-le respondió Sonic muy tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Mistic muy sorprendido.

-Así es Mistic, casi lo pulverizas-le dijo un zorrito negro con dos colas negras con la punta blanca y un flequillo como el de Tails de color negro, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía unas zapatillas verdes con detalles azules y unos guantes blancos.

-¿Eres tú Dean?-le dijo más sorprendido todavía Mistic.

-Si, es él y no es el único-dijo apareciendo detrás del zorro un equidna de un color amarillo verdoso muy parecido a Knuckles, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo y llevaba unos guantes negros y unas zapatillas con pinchos de color rojo y negro.

-No te olvides de nosotros Mistic-dijeron apareciendo una camaleón de color rosa con ojos color violeta, sus zapatillas eran rojas y sus guantes blancos, llevaba un vestido de color verde claro con algunos detalles de un verde un poco más fuerte, una conejita de color blanco con algunas manchitas negras(Como un dálmata), sus guantes eran negros y sus zapatos celestes con una franja blanca de lado a lado, llevaba un vestido de color rosa y una equidna de color naranja con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros y unas botas negras y guantes blancos.

-¿Clack, Reychel, Nin y Pirk?, sois ustedes-dijo el erizo amarillo atónito.

-Pues claro, quien si no-dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos a todo el equipo-dijo apareciendo Res junto a Silver.

-¿Cómo, todo el equipo?-dijo el equidna amarillo verdoso un poco sorprendido.

-Si, ya hemos encontrado a Icean, a Res, a Blaze, a mi y acabamos de encontrar a otro más-dijo Silver.

-Pero nosotros somos nueve, nos falta uno-dijo la camaleón rosa pensativa.

-Hey, no me habéis incluido a mi-apareció Mistic entre los dos un poco enfadado, bueno un poco, muy enfadado.

-Esto, porque no vamos a presentaros-dijo el zorrito nervioso.

-Si, pero antes...-dijo Sonic agachándose frente a Amy-...Amy,¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el erizo sacando un collar de su bolsillo.

-Claro que si, Sonikku-dijo Amy dándole un abrazo y cogiendo el collar, era medio corazón de color rosa en el que ponía Sonic de color azul-Sonic, esto está roto-dijo la eriza.

-No, eso es así-le dijo el erizo azul sacando otro corazón de color azul en el que ponía Amy en letra rosa.

-Oye chicos, dejad eso y vámonos-dijo Mistic sacando la Chaos Emerald que tenía-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-dijo el erizo desapareciendo de ahí y apareciendo en el taller de Tails.

-Oye chicos, en las noticias han dicho que Sonic, Knuckles y Shade estaba luchando contra Eggman y que un erizo amarillo, otro plateado y otro gris claro estaban luchando contra un erizo verde con marcas negras.

-Si estábamos luchando contra esos dos-dijo Sonic echándose en el sofá.

-Yo me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño, a por cierto él es Clack-dijo señalando al equidna amarillo verdoso-ella es Pirk-dijo señalando a la camaleón-ella es Nin-dijo señalando a la conejita-él es Dean-dijo señalando al zorrito-y ella es Reychel-dijo señalando a la equidna-llama a los demás y preséntalos, yo me voy a dormir-terminó de decir el erizo amarillo yéndose al cuarto de invitados.

Cuando Mistic y Sonic se despertaron, vieron que en el salón estaban todos, y Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Res y Tails estaban jugando a un juego, sin dudar un segundo, Sonic le quitó el mando a Shadow y Mistic se lo quitó a Res que eran los dos que estaban jugando.

-Dame el mando, Faker-dijeron Shadow y Res a la vez.

-Uh, tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien-le dijo Shadow a Res mientras que miraba a Sonic.

-Tú a por Sonic, yo a por Mistic-le respondió Res saltando a por Mistic.

-Ah, quita-dijo cogiendo el mando y dando una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire-estoy aquí Res-dijo y directamente salió por la puerta dejando el mando y Res salió directo a por él sin notar que había dejado el mando, Shadow lo cogió y se puso a jugar con Sonic.

-Vamos, olé y...¡Gol!-dijo Sonic al marcarle a Shadow en la PS3-que te parece eso Shad-le dijo Sonic.

-Cuidado, que te marco-dijo el erizo negro intentando marcar y lo consiguió.

-Si, gané-dijo Sonic despues de terminar y así siguieron diez veces, hasta que se hizo de noche y todos se fueron a sus casas, pero no tenían sitio para todos.

-Not problem-dijo Sonic-en casa de Cream pueden haber hasta cinco personas, en la de Amy tres, en la de Shadow cuatro y aquí cinco.

-Es decir, Dean y Pirk se quedan con nosotros-dijo Tails.

-Entonces que Nin venga con nosotros-dijo Cream.

-Clack, viene con nosotros-dijo Shadow.

-Y Reychel viene con nosotros-finalizó de decir Amy.

-Vale, entonces decidido,¿No?-preguntó Mistic al grupo.

Todos respondieron que si, pero no esperaban lo que iba a pasar el próximo día...

**Y aquí he terminado este capítulo.**

**Sonic:Menos mal.**

**Yo:De que te quejas, si hasta he hecho que ganabas a Eggman.**

**Sonic:¿Dices qué iba a perder?**

**Yo:Hay algún problema con eso.**

**Sonic:Con eso no pero porque me pusiste de pareja con...**

**Amy:Que estabas diciendo Sonic.**

**Sonic:Yo, nada nada.**

**Shadow:Jajajaja, mira, Sonic colorado, jajajaja.**

**Sonic:Shadow, no te burles.**

**Shadow:Y quien me lo impedirá.**

**Scourge:Yo no lo sé, pero ayudaré a Shadow.**

**Sonic:De donde saliste tú, Scourge.**

**Yo:Bueno, vamos a dejar a estos tres(Sonic, Shadow y Scourge) y con esto terminamos este capítulo.**

**Yo, Amy, Shadow, Scourge y Sonic:Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo:Siento el retraso, pero aquí tenéis otro episodio de...**

**Sonic:Otra vez igual,(dirigiéndose al público)quien me acompaña para darle una paliza(todo el público se apuntó)**

**Mistic, Scourge, Shadow, Res, Silver, Clack, Knuckles y Scarf:No te olvides de mi.**

**Yo:¿Qué?, Amy empieza tú(dijo antes de salir corriendo seguido de la multitud)**

**Amy:Vale, bueno aquí tenéis otro episodio de Dimensiones Descontroladas.**

Chapter 4:Noticias alarmantes.

Taller de Tails / 13:30 / Pov Normal

-Mistic- dijo alguien a un erizo amarillo con vetas naranjas.

-Sonic-dijo alguien llamando a un erizo azul de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijeron los dos a la vez-Ah, ¡Amy/Icean!,¡¿Qué hacéis aquí!-dijeron Sonic y Mistic respectivamente.

-Sonic/Mistic,¡Habéis visto la hora!-dijeron gritando las dos erizas respectivamente.

-No-dijeron los dos erizos mirando la hora y en menos de un segundo estaban los dos de pie vestidos.

-Vamos chicas-dijeron los dos erizos saliendo por la puerta.

-Eh,¿A dónde vas?-dijeron las dos erizas, cada una a uno.

-Pues a abajo,¿Verdad Mistic?-le preguntó el azul al amarillo.

-Tatatatan, correcto, tu premio es...-dijo el erizo amarillo buscando algo que darle-esta pegatina-dijo pegándole la pegatina en la espalda y se iba a ir pero-¿Y mis gafas?-preguntó.

-Buscas esto-dijo Icean enseñándole las gafas en la cara-pues ven-terminó la eriza saliendo del cuarto y yendo a abajo seguido de Mistic.

-Ven Sonic, por favor-le dijo la eriza rosada quitándole la pegatina.

-No, prefiero jugar-le dijo el erizo cogiendo un mando y encendiendo la consola.

-Venga, porfi-le dijo Amy poniéndole ojos de cachorrito y despues de verla unos segundos le dijo que si, ya abajo estaban todos los demás hablando de algo.

-Hasta que por fin bajas-le dijo Shadow al erizo azul.

-Shad, cállate que tú acabas de llegar hace diez minutos-le dijo Rouge al erizo negro.

-Cállate-le respondió el erizo negro avergonzado.

-Jajajaja-se rieron todos.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar a Shadow y a su tiempo y vamos a ver este vídeo que me han mandado, dice que es muy importante-le dijo el zorrito anaranjado al grupo.

-Pues vamos a verlo-dijo Sonic cogiendo el vídeo y poniéndolo en la ranura y en el vídeo ponía lo siguiente...

-Hola Sonic-dijo un hombre gordo desde la pantalla, que estaba acompañado de un erizo verde de ojos turquesa con unas gafas de sol rojas y una chaqueta con detalles de fuego y tenía dos cicatrices en el cuerpo, un erizo verde con marcas negras en los brazos, en las piernas y una marca como un ring en el cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y llevaba puestas unas zapatillas azules y blancas y unos guantes azules, llevaba puesta una remera de color gris, un chándal de color blanco y una gorra de color azul, un erizo negro con las púas hacia atrás como Sonic pero con vetas dobladas de modo que mirasen hacia el frente de color azul resplandeciente, sus ojos eran de color dorado brillante y sus zapatillas eran de color amarilla con la punta y el talón negros y sus guantes eran amarillos con la punta de los dedos negra, llevaba puesta una remera blanca con un chaquetón negro y unos jeans azules y a otro erizo muy parecido a Shadow solo que sus vetas eran de color azul pálido y sus ojos eran verdes, no tenía boca, sus guantes eran blancos y usaba unas zapatillas negras y blancas.

-Esos son Scourge y Mephiles-dijo sorprendido Shadow.

Y los otros dos son Scarf y Rien-dijo aun más sorprendido Clack.

-Pero,¿Cómo habrá escapado Mephiles de semejante paliza que le dimos Sonic y yo?-les preguntó Shadow a los demás.

-Seguro que estáis preguntándoos como sobrevivió Mephiles despues de la batalla hace siete años, pues verás...-empezó diciendo el Dr. Eggman.

Déjeme a mi doc-le dijo Mephiles al científico loco-Cuando tuve esa batalla contra ustedes en el espacio, me derrotasteis y cuando estaba cayendo logré hacer un Chaos Control para llegar a Mobius y allí me desprendí de Iblis, dejando mi cuerpo con pocos daños, ya que el más dañado fue Iblis, pero eso conlleva algo y es que no puedo estar en forma líquida, ni hacer mis movimientos más poderosos, pero gracias a vuestro "gran amigo Eggman"-dijo esto entre comillas-si puedo utilizarlos gracias a esta gema de poder, la Dark Chaos Stone.

-Pero ahí hay algo que no me cuadra-dijo Tails pensativo y cuando se le ocurrió-¡Ahí falta Metal Sonic!

-Es verdad-dijo más sorprendido Sonic.

-Sonic, si te preguntas donde está Metal Sonic-dijo Eggman con una sonrisa malvada-eso ya no es un problema.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Mystic Ruins / Pov Normal

-¡Pum!-se escuchó a alguien o algo caer al suelo fuertemente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se escuchó a una voz metálica muy débil, era un robot metálico de color azul oscuro y muy parecido a Sonic. El contorno de sus ojos eran de color negro y sus ojos eran rojos. Los dedos de sus manos parecían garras. En su abdomen llevaba una abertura amarilla y sus zapatos eran rojos con blanco. Atrás tenía una especie de propulsor y estaba muy dañado.

-Analizando datos-dijo el robot tocando unos botones que tenía en su brazo-Eggman me lanzó de la nave por interferir en sus planes, eso no me gusta así que por esta vez tendré que hacer algo para detener a ese loco, je-dijo el erizo robótico lanzándose en la dirección de Central City, tardó en llegar unos 10 minutos porque quedaba muy lejos y además con su propulsor activado tardó menos, cuando llegó fue a un sitio muy especial y es que nunca fue a ese sitio como hoy, si había ido pero no con las mismas intenciones, cuando llegó a ese sitio, que era una casa de dos plantas de color naranja amarillento y con el símbolo de dos colas en el tejado, exacto el taller de Tails, llamó y esperó a que abrieran.

-¿Quién e...?-dijo Sonic al abrir pero se quedó de piedra al ver quien era.

-Sonic,¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Shadow, que al ver quien era se quedó igual que Sonic.

-E...Es...¡Metal Sonic!-dijo Sonic gritando tanto que hasta lo pudieron oír en Angel Island.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron todos menos Silver, Res, Mistic, Blaze, Icean, Nin, Pirk, Dean, Clack y Reychel.

-Tranquilos, esta vez no vengo a luchar contra vosotros sino a ayudaros para luchar contra Eggman-dijo Metal Sonic que estaba muy dañado-también he venido por si me podéis reparar.

-Si vienes a ayudarnos, eso esta hecho-dijo Tails haciéndole pasar y llevándoselo al taller, Dean lo acompañó.

En el taller, Tails y Dean desactivaron a Metal Sonic y lo repararon añadiéndole algunas modificaciones, cuando terminaron activaron a Metal Sonic y los tres se fueron a la sala donde Metal Sonic le dijo a los demás las intenciones de Eggman y porque estaba allí.

-Metal Sonic, te he hecho algunas modificaciones-dijo Tails-primero, te he puesto un nuevo propulsor con el que tendrás el doble de velocidad que tenías antes, segundo, en tu brazo derecho te he puesto una especie de comunicador para que informes de todo.

-Eso significa que...-dijo sorprendido Metal Sonic.

-Exacto, serás nuestro espía-terminó de decir Dean.

-Pero para eso necesito complementos modificados-se quejó el robot.

-Tranquilo, que también te hemos incorporado invisibilidad y además hemos usado energía de una Chaos Emerald falsa para que puedas realizar el Chaos Control-le tranquilizó Tails.

-Ah, eso está mejor-respondió Metal Sonic tocando un botón y desapareciendo y apareciendo al rato detrás de Sonic y Shadow-echamos una carrera a ver quien gana-les dijo el erizo metálico a los dos erizos.

-Trato hecho, pero esta vez sin alguien a quien salvar-le dijo el erizo azul al robótico recordando su carrera contra el robot en Stardust__Speedway para salvar a Amy.

-Si y además no soy como antes, solo hay un Sonic y ese eres tú-le dijo el robot causando la sorpresa de Sonic y todos los demás menos Mistic y su grupo y Tails.

-¿Qu...Qué has dicho?-preguntó Sonic muy sorprendido-Tails, este no es Metal Sonic.

-Si que es, lo que pasa es que le formateé la memoria y ahora ya sabe que es un robot, por eso vuestras carreras y peleas serán por entretenimiento y para mejorar-le respondió al erizo azul y a los demás.

-Ah, pues entonces vamos-le respondió el erizo azul al erizo robótico levantándole el pulgar.

-Eh, no os olvidéis de mi-le reprochó Shadow a los otros dos.

-Yo me apunto, esta será tú revancha Sonic-le dijo Mistic al erizo azul causando la sorpresa de todos.

-Ustedes habéis hecho una carrera y no me habéis llamado-se quejó Shadow con los dos erizos-y ha ganado Mistic, Sonic cada vez peor, eh-le dijo el erizo negro al azulado provocándole.

-Shadow, si me diesen una moneda por cada vez que quiero matarte ya sería multimillonario-le dijo el erizo azul enfadado-además, sus air-shoes tienen doble velocidad.

-¿¡Quién te ha construido esos air-shoes de doble velocidad!?, eso es lo segundo que más deseo tener-le dijo el erizo negro exaltado.

-Ya, y lo primero que es,¿Qué alguna chica se fijara en ti?-le dijo Sonic picando a Shadow.

-Jajajaja-se rió todo el Sonic Team, hasta hubo una sonrisa en Metal Sonic.

-Vaya, parece que Metal Sonic tiene personalidad propia y no como la de un simple robot, igual que Omega-dijo Shadow un poco sorprendido-claro que no creo que tenga la misma personalidad que un vivo.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura-empezó a decir Sonic mirando a Shadow-más humor que tú seguro que tiene.

-Mira Sonic, hay veces que me explico como puedes seguir vivo-le dijo Knuckles al erizo-ya sabes como es Shadow.

-Si, lo se, pero como no es capaz de tener la misma velocidad que yo no me coge-le respondió Sonic al equidna.

-Sonic, vamos a verlo en una carrera, pero necesitaremos a ocho para que sea más interesante-dijo Shadow-¿Quién se apunta aparte de yo, Sonic, Metal Sonic y Mistic?-preguntó Shadow.

-Yo-dijeron Silver, Espio, Clack y Knuckles a la vez.

-Bien yo daré la salida-dijo Tails-¡Preparados!, ¡Listos! ¡YA!-terminó de decir y salieron en una estela de color: la de Sonic azul, la de Metal Sonic negra, la de Shadow dorada, la de Mistic amarilla, la de Silver plateada con destellos dorados, la de Knuckles roja, la de Clack verde y la de Espio lila.

Los ocho llegaron a un tramos de bosque y al salir iban Metal Sonic y Mistic empatados, aunque el erizo amarillo estaba un poco adelantado y seguidos justo detrás de Sonic, Shadow y Silver, Espio iba el sexto junto a Knuckles y Clack que no estaban para nada lejos de los otros cinco, llegaron a el tramo de las rocas y Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver y Mistic aprovecharon y dieron un salto y llegaron sin tocar suelo, Shadow por sus air-shoes, Mistic porque realizó un Invisible Way hasta la meta, Silver por sus poderes telequinéticos que uso en la carrera y Metal Sonic por su propulsor que le permitía volar, en cambio Sonic en vez de hacer el camino de rocas, saltó a un muro y salió corriendo desde ahí dejando a Espio, Clack y Knuckles muy atrás ya, todos llegaron y estaban en estas posiciones.

1º-Metal Sonic.

2º-Shadow.

3º-Sonic.

4º-Mistic.

5º-Silver.

6º-Espio.

7º-Knuckles.

8º-Clack.

-Te superé Mistic-dijo Sonic ante la decepción del erizo amarillo.

-Pero no os olvidéis de que he ganado yo-dijo el robot apagando su propulsor.

-Y yo he quedado por delante tuya Sonic-dijo Shadow haciéndole el signo de perdedor enfrente suya.

-Felicidades Shadow, por lo menos tenía que dejarte ganar una vez-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona-chicos, se me a ocurrido una cosa.

-Sonic piensa-dijo sorprendido Knuckles-se acerca el fin del mundo-terminó de decir Knuckles haciendo que se rieran todos los chicos.

-Más que tu, listo-le respondió Sonic al equidna.

-Sonic, deja de pelearte y di lo que ibas a decir-le reprochó Amy al erizo.

-Vale-le respondió el erizo sonrojado.

-Jajajaja, Sonic sonrojado, esto no se ve todos los días-se burló Shadow-¿Alguien tiene una cámara?-preguntó el erizo.

-No-le respondieron los demás.

-Pero bueno, 20 personas y ninguna cámara, no puede ser-se quejó el erizo.

-Shadow, o le dejas hablar o te las verás conmigo-le dijo Amy furiosa.

-Ja, que podrás hacerme tú,¿Eh?-le dijo el erizo negro con superioridad.

-Quieres comprobarlo-le dijo Amy con una sonrisa que hizo temer a Shadow.

-N...No, mejor no-dijo el erizo diciéndole a Amy calma con los brazos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jajajaja, Shadow,¿Le tienes miedo a mi novia?-se burló Sonic de Shadow-da igual, no necesito tu respuesta,¿Y si despues hacemos una fiesta?

-Por mi perfecto,¿Pero a que hora?-preguntaron Tails y Res.

-Que tal si lo hacemos en el taller de Tails a las 7:30, chicos-dijo Icean.

-Vale,¿Tú que opinas Tails?-le preguntó Cream al zorrito.

-Vale-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Pero,¿Dónde se queda Metal Sonic?-preguntó Shade.

-Él se queda con nosotros, lo desactivamos y ya está-le respondió Tails.

-Pues entonces, hasta esta tarde-dijo Nin saliendo por la puerta, pero...-Cream,¿Tú donde vives?-preguntó la chica.

-Jejejeje-se rieron los demás con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ya por la tarde todos aparecieron en la casa de Tails.

-Hola-dijo apareciendo Sonic, que había ido a recoger a Amy, con Amy agarrada al brazo y Icean al lado que saltó encima de Mistic cuando lo vio.

-Vaya, ahora usas el factor sorpresa, eh-le dijo el erizo amarillo a la celeste-por cierto, estás muy guapa-le dijo el erizo guiñándole el ojo.

-Gra...Gracias, Mistic-le respondió la eriza tartamudeando.

Y así pasaron horas en las que jugaron, charlaron, rieron y hicieron muchas cosas hasta que...

-Y si bailamos un poco-les preguntó Sonic al resto.

-Ok-le respondieron.

-Sonic, te apuntas ha bailar algo-le preguntó Mistic.

-Vale,¿Pero qué canción?-le preguntó al erizo.

-Y si bailamos el Gangman Style-y así los dos se pusieron a bailar y después continuaron los demás.

-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor salir un rato,¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Shadow.

-Son las 9:30, Shadow-le respondió Tikal.

-Chicos,¿Y si vamos a comer algo?-preguntó Cream.

-¡SI!-le respondieron Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mistic y Res como niños pequeños.

-Venga, vamos-le dijeron todos los demás a la conejita, y así todos cogieron lo que necesitaban y un poco de dinero y se fueron a comer y a dar un paseo, los chicos delante iban hablando de cualquier cosa como...

-Tails, te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Knuckles hace tres días-le dijo Sonic al zorrito.

-Si, que gracioso-le respondió este.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntaron Shadow, Silver y Mistic rapidísimo.

-Pues verás, estábamos caminando por una calle en obras para ir a comprar unas herramientas para el Tornado X...-estaba diciendo Sonic cuando Dean lo interrumpió preguntándole que era el Tornado X-es un avión hecho por mi-le respondió Tails-bueno a lo que iba-llamó Sonic la atención de todos-estábamos caminando cuando pasamos por una alcantarilla abierta y Tails me dijo que estaba abierta para que me echara a un lado y no me cayera pero cuando se lo iba a decir a Knuckles...-estaba diciendo la segunda parte cuando Knuckles dijo la tercera-Sonic no dejo a Tails que me lo dijera y me caí en la alcantarilla.

-Jajajajajaja-se burlaban todos de Knuckles.

-¡Callarse!-empezó a gritar Knuckles y todos se callaron en un segundo.

-Mejor seguimos caminando-decía Res nervioso y los demás le apoyaron igual de nervioso-no lo vayamos a enfadar otra vez.(Es mejor no enfadar a Knuckles)

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban hablando de los chicos.

-Que no, Sonic es el mejor-dijo Amy.

-No, el mejor es Mistic-le contradijo Icean.

-Estáis bromeando, si el mejor es Silver-dijo esta vez Blaze.

Si claro, el mejor es Knuckie-dijo Rouge entre defendiendo y burlándose del equidna con el nombre.

-¿Knuckie?-preguntaron Nin, Pirk y Reychel

-Es el nombre "cariñoso" que le pone Rouge a Knuckles-respondió Amy haciendo el signo de las comillas en cariñoso.

-Bueno, mejor no os peleéis chicas-tranquilizaron a las chicas Nin, Cream y Tikal.

-De todas formas el mejor es Clack-dijo Pirk.

-¡Dejad eso ya!-gritó Reychel un poco harta del comportamiento de las demás chicas y así todas las chicas se callaron.

Oye chicas-dijeron los chicos llegando a donde estaban las dichas-porque no entramos en este sitio-les dijeron los chicos mirando hacia un restaurante de dos pisos y entraron, por dentro el restaurante era muy lujoso.

Señor, tiene mesa para...¿Cuántos somos?-le preguntó Sonic al grupo.

-Para dieciocho personas por favor-le dijeron Silver y Shadow al mesero.

-No, tengo dos de nueve que no están utilizando, pero la pueden juntar-respondió el hombre.

-Perfecto,¿Nos puede llevar, por favor?-preguntó Cream.

-Por supuesto, seguidme-le respondió a la conejita y se fue a la segunda planta seguido del resto-aquí tenéis su mesa-dijo despues de juntar las dos mesas-¿Qué van a pedir?-preguntó, los chicos le respondieron y se quedaron unas dos horas comiendo y hablando, por supuesto que a Sonic y a Mistic le dieron algún golpe por decir algo, cuando pagaron se fueron a una sala de juegos.

-Genial, yo me voy-dijo Sonic yéndose, seguido de Mistic, Shadow, Silver, Res, Knuckles, Clack y Espio.

-Chicas, ya que estamos aquí,¿Y si vamos a jugar a algo?-preguntó Amy y en un momento estaban jugando cada uno a su cosa, las chicas bailaban y jugaban a algunos juegos de mesa y los chicos se pusieron a jugar al futbolín, despues al hockey y despues a un juego de tiro por equipo en el que se lanzaban pelotas de goma, despues de terminar los chicos y las chicas se fueron de hay y llegaron a una heladería, se compraron los helados, al comérselos se fueron a sus casas.

-Tails, mañana te puedo ayudar con el Tornado X-le preguntó Dean al zorrito.

-Claro que puedes, además con tu ayuda pude hacer las modificaciones a Metal Sonic-le dijo Tails-con tu ayuda también podré hacer un Tornado más veloz al que le llamaremos Tornado TD, por nuestros nombres, vale-le dijo el zorrito a Dean.

-Vale, pero no le diremos nada a los demás.

Y los dos se fueron a comerse el helado con los demás.

Taller de Tails / 23:46 / Pov Sonic

-Que día más raro, nos encontramos con que Eggman tiene dos enemigos de Mistic con él, también se le ha sumado Scourge y lo que es más raro...-estaba diciendo-...Mephiles sobrevivió en la batalla de hace siete años, y además Metal Sonic se ha unido a nosotros.

-Es verdad, Sonic, esto se me hace muy raro-me decía un muy pensativo Tails.

-Si, pero eso no es problema, ya les derrotaremos uniendo fuerzas,¿No?-me dijeron Metal Sonic y Mistic poniendo una mano en el centro cada uno, yo, Tails, Dean y Pirk y las levantamos a la vez gritando-¡VAMOS!

Casa Shadow / 00:02 / Pov Shadow

-Ya estamos aquí-dije y abrí la puerta.

-Hoy ha sido un día que no olvidaré fácilmente...-decía Rouge-...primero, Metal Sonic es nuestro compañero de grupo y además es espía conmigo y luchador contigo, un robot multiusos, segundo-seguía enumerando las noticias-Mephiles se recuperó, él y Scourge se unen a Eggman y esos dos llamados Rien y Scarf parecen muy peligrosos y lo que me sorprende muchísimo más que eso y trata de...-estaba diciendo ella.

-El faker-le dije interrumpiéndola-seguro que es su supuesto enamoramiento hacia Amy.

-Mira que bien te lo sabes, Shad, acaso estás celoso de Sonic-me decía Res.

-Yo ce-lo-so-estaba enfadándome por ese comentario-¡De ninguna manera!-grité totalmente furioso.

-Tranqui, Shadow-me dijo Clack tranquilamente-es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Tienes razón-dijo Rouge y así los 4 nos fuimos a dormir.

Casa de Amy / 00:13 / Pov Amy

-Vaya chicas, ya estamos aquí-dije cogiendo las llaves de mi casa y abriendo la puerta.

-Si, este día ha sido agotador-me dijo Icean-y con unas sorpresas geniales,¿A qué si Amy?-me dijo mirando hacia mi cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté haciéndome la tonta, pues sabía que hablaba de Sonic y de mi.

-Puede que sea ese collar que te ha regalado Sonic-me dijo Reychel inclinándose imitando a lo que hizo Sonic al dármelo.

-Ah-dije mirándome el collar-a que es bonito, ya quisiera Icean que le diera Mistic uno así-le dije enseñando le el collar en la cara-es que como Sonic no hay dos.

-Ya, pero Amy vámonos a dormir,¿No?, es muy tarde-me dijo Icean.

-Si, es mejor-y así las 3 nos fuimos a dormir.

Casa de Cream / 00:21 / Pov Silver

-Uf, estoy agotado, no me puedo explicar como Rien pudo seguir a Scarf hasta esta dimensión, parece una garrapata-dije poniéndome una nueva venda en el brazo por mi pelea con Scarf.

-Si, Silver debes tener más cuidado-me gritaron Blaze y Nin a la vez.

-Las señoritas Blaze y Nin tienen razón, señor Silver-me dijo Cream de una forma muy educada.

-Deja los formalismos Cream-le dijo Nin a la conejita.

-Chicos y si os vais a dormir ya-nos dijo Vanilla, la madre de Cream.

-Tienes razón, señora Vanilla, vamos chicas-les dije y me fui al sofá-cama que tenía en el salón-¡Buenas noches!

-Silver, pareces un niño pequeño-me dijo Blaze con una mano en la cabeza.

-Si, me da igual lo que digas-y despues de decir eso me desplomé en el sofá muy cansado y en menos tiempo del que Sonic recorre Green Hill de una punta a otra me dormí y supuse que las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir.

Y así los chicos se durmieron sin saber que esas noticias traerán nuevos problemas y una nueva gran aventura en la que peligraran sus vidas y la de todo Mobius.

**Yo:Sonic, te toca presentar el final.**

**Sonic:¿Por qué yo?**

**Yo:Tranquilo, que Shadow es el del siguiente capítulo.**

**Shadow:¡Qué!, y las chicas.**

**Amy, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, Icean, Nin, Pirk, Blaze y las demás chicas:Nosotras hacemos el principio con el autor, tonto.**

**Shadow:Eh, sin faltar que nos conocemos, bueno, no tanto, pero sin tonterías-y al darse la vuelta se chocó con la pared.**

**Todos:Jajajaja.**

**Sonic:Bueno como ha dicho el autor de este fic, me toca presentar hoy, bueno en este capítulo se ha presentado a los "malos" y seguro que lo de Metal Sonic os ha impresionado mirad la reacción de él al leerlo.**

**Metal Sonic:¡QUÉ, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR DEL LADO DE MI COPIA Y MUCHO MENOS DECIRLE QUE ÉL ES EL VERDADERO SONIC, AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sonic(hablando flojo con los lectores):En el fic es mucho mejor,¿No?,(hablando más fuerte)bueno, a lo que iba en el final se decía que esto será una nueva aventura y es que estos capítulos han sido como de prólogo y la búsqueda de compañeros del Team Mistic por así decirlo.**

**Mistic:Te ha salido competencia.**

**Sonic:Déjame Mistic, y eso es todo,¿No?**

**Yo:Bueno, también quería decir que el nombre de Rien viene porque en francés significa "nada" y yo lo cojo como lo de nada=oscuridad, por eso, los demás son inventados.**

**Sonic:Bueno y yo quería agradecer a Mochi the Linx y a Katy la eriza por los reviews, muchas gracias chicas.**

**Yo:Y con eso todo aclarado, y por favor dejen reviews.**

**Yo, Sonic, Shadow(Con pocas ganas) y Mistic:Nos leemos luego, Metal Sonic solo saluda con la mano**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo:Sonic, ahora si que le toca a las chicas presentar y la primera será...**

**Sonic:¿Quién, quién?**

**Yo:Tu novia.**

**Amy:Hola señoras y señores, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo.**

**Sonic(más colorado que Knuckles):¿¡QUEEEEE!?**

**Yo:Veréis que le he cambiado el nombre al fic, tranquilos que Sonic os dirá lo que significa.**

**Sonic:Esto..., yo...,(hablándole más flojo a Tails a través de un micro)Tails,¿Cómo se dice el título en inglés?,(se lo dice), el título en español se traduce como "Sonic y las dimensiones distorsionadas"**

**Yo:Y como dijo Sonic en el capítulo anterior las noticias que recibieron nuestros "héroes favoritos" no fueron nada con lo que tendrán que afrontar de ahora en adelante, y también quiero decir y esta es la última vez que lo digo en el fic y por eso lo pongo en mayúscula,¡SONIC Y SUS AMIGOS NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SEGA Y A SONIC TEAM Y A SUS CREADORES!, con eso podemos empezar, también una aclaración, en realidad Clack se fue un día despues con Knuckles a Angel Island porque..., como era Clack.**

**Clack:Como soy un equidna, creo que lo mejor es estar con equidnas como Knuckles, Shade o Tikal.**

**Shade:¿Después de esto se puede comenzar?**

**Yo:Si.**

**Rouge:Pues a que esperamos, vamos.**

**Shadow:Rouge, esto no es una fiesta(Se ponen a discutir)**

**Yo:Bueno, vamos a dejar al aguafiestas de Shadow y a la loca de Rouge.**

**Shadow y Rouge:¿¡Qué has dicho!?**

**Yo:Nada...nada, solo que empezamos ya.**

Chapter 5:Colosal batalla en Green Hill: Se empieza entrenando, parte 1: Duelo por equipos: Nuevas transformaciones.

Angel Island / 11:24 / Pov Normal.

-Zzz...zzz-se escuchaba dormir a un equidna rojizo al que todos conocemos como Knuckles.

-Knuckles, Knuckles, despierta-le estaban llamando Tikal y Shade.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer-dijo corriendo hacia un lago con un cubo-¡Tikal, despierta a Clack!

-Es verdad-dijo Tikal al aire y se fue a donde dormía el equidna amarillo verdoso-¡Clack, arriba!-le gritó Tikal zarandeando al equidna.

-Tranquila, Tikal que ya me levanto-y despues de decir eso se puso de pie de un salto-ya estoy,¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que llamar a los demás, puedes ir por favor-le pidió Tikal al equidna.

-Eso está hecho-le dijo el equidna lanzándose en vuelo hacia Green Hill, cuando llegó fue al taller de Tails, llamó y esperó a que le abrieran.

-¿Si?-le dijo un Tails somnoliento.

-Tails, me ha dicho Tikal que quiere que vayamos todos a Angel Island así que despierta a los demás y ir hacia allí-le dijo el equidna al zorrito.

-Vale-le respondió el zorrito.

-Adiós-se despidió levantando el vuelo otra vez hacia Central City, allí fue a la casa de Amy, despues a la de Cream y despues a la de Shadow diciéndoles lo mismo que a Tails.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron en Angel Island, Knuckles, que había sido despertado por el agua que le tiró Shade a la cara, les dijo a los demás que la Master Emerald estaba actuando rara.

-Eso solo significa que tenemos problemas-dijo Sonic.

¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?-le preguntó Shadow exaltado.

Es fácil, cada vez que tenemos problemas pasa algo con la Master Emerald-dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.

Es una buena deducción-dijo Tails-muy bien Sonic.

-Tails, no soy un niño pequeño-protestó el erizo.

-¿Ah, no?-se burló de Sonic un erizo negro que estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Sha-dow, déjame de una maldita vez-le dijo Sonic en el oído al erizo de una forma tan oscura que le daría miedo hasta al mismo demonio.

-Va...Vale-decía muy asustado Shadow-pero en realidad no lo hago-dijo el erizo negro para si con una risa un poco burlona.

-Eso está mejor-dijo el erizo hablando con su tono normal-y si tenemos problemas ya sabemos de quien se trata.

-¡Eggman!-dijo todo el Team Sonic.

-¿Quién es Eggman?-preguntaron Reychel, Dean, Clack, Nin y Pirk, pues se conocieron despues de la gran batalla en Station Square.

-Es un científico loco que siempre quiere dominar Mobius-le dijo muy tranquilamente Shadow-pero yo, Sonic y todo el Sonic Team siempre le derrotamos-dijo de brazos cruzados el erizo.

-Oh, Oh, si ese tal Eggman quiere dominar Mobius y se ha juntado con Scarf y Rien-empezó a decir Dean-creo que nuestra dimensión está también en peligro.

-Quieres decir que esos tres se han juntado junto a Scourge y a Mephiles para dominar las dos dimensiones-le dijo Tails dudoso.

-Si, y además va a ser complicado derrotarles porque Scarf es más poderoso que antes y además a aprendido una nueva forma y seguro que está intentando conseguir la Forma Oculta-dijo Mistic serio, muy raro en él.

-¿Qué es la Forma Oculta?-preguntó Shade.

-La Forma Oculta es una transformación que solo la pueden utilizar seres especiales que tienen contacto con las Chaos Emerald y no es el mismo contacto que se tiene para la Súper Forma, además creo que solo en nuestra dimensión están las cinco y aquí creo que es la única dimensión junto a la dimensión del fuego en las que hay solo una, en las demás no hay, una forma mucho más poderosa que la Súper Forma-respondió Res-solo yo, Mistic y Silver podemos utilizarla.

-Además la Forma Oculta no tiene el mismo potencial ni efectos en unas que en otras-dijo Dean-además, solo existe cinco y son la Perfect Form, que es la forma más poderosa junto a la Supreme Form, la Ultimate Form, que es igual de poderosa que la Hyper Form y la Omega Form que es más o menos igual que la Hyper pero más débil-terminó de decir el zorrito negro.

-Pues entonces creo que en esta dimensión está la Hyper Form y solo la pueden utilizar-estaba diciendo Knuckles cuando lo interrumpió Sonic.

-Y somos yo, Shadow y Knuckles-terminó de decir Sonic.

-Bueno, son buenas noticias saber que os podéis transformar en Hyper-dijo Clack alegre-eso nos puede ayudar para vencer a esos cinco.

-Lo malo es que Scourge puede transformarse en Súper con un Anarchy Beryl y lo bueno es que Mephiles ya no puede transformarse en Solaris-dijo Shadow más serio que nunca.

-Es verdad-dijo Sonic pensando en algo.

-Hey, que es eso-dijo Tails señalando hacia un objeto que estaba cayendo del cielo.

-Yo lo cojo-dijo Silver usando su telequinesia para parar el objeto y ver que era un televisor en el que salía Eggman.

-Hola Sonic Team, como los nuevos sabréis soy Eggman, solo vengo a deciros que mañana a las 18:00 iré a Green Hill para luchar con vosotros junto a estos cinco-dijo señalando a Scarf, Rien, Scourge, Mephiles y un erizo de un color azul casi blanco y sus púas eran de igual color que su cuerpo con algunas que tenían puntas hacia arriba de color negro como las de Shadow y otras hacia abajo del mismo color azul casi blanco como las de Sonic, su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo sangre como los de Shadow y el derecho era de color verde esmeralda como los de Sonic, su brazo derecho tenía marcas triangulares negras y su brazo izquierdo tenía marcas triangulares de color azul eléctrico, sus piernas tenían las mismas marcas pero negras en el izquierdo y azul eléctrico en el derecho y en el pecho tenía mechones blancos como Shadow y en sus muñecas tenía dos anillos, uno negro y otro azul eléctrico, sus guantes eran blancos y sus air-shoes eran blancos con detalles rojos y con el símbolo de Shadow en el lado derecho y el de Sonic en el izquierdo, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero azulada con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros, era un erizo que tenía los estilos de Shadow y Sonic y sus colores fusionados.

-¿Quién es ese?, Eggman-preguntaron Sonic y Shadow, a los que se le venía un recuerdo de ese erizo.

-Jajajaja, Sonic y Shadow, no os recuerda a nadie este erizo-les preguntó Eggman malvadamente.

-Ese erizo también me recuerda a mi a alguien-se preguntó Knuckles.

-Como para no reconocerlo, es muy parecido a...-dijo Tails, pero frenó ante lo que iba a decir.

-¿¡A quién Tails!?-le gritaron todos al pobre zorrito.

-...a, Shadic, en su forma Hyper-dijo Tails un poco flojo pero lo suficiente para que Sonic y Shadow lo escuchasen.

-¿¡Queeeeee!?-gritaron tanto Sonic y Shadow que se les escuchó hasta en la colonia espacial ARK.

-Pero,¿Quién es Shadic?-preguntó Mistic con los brazos en la nuca.

-Shadic es la combinación de las Hypers Formas de Sonic y Shadow-dijo Tails.

Si, pero ustedes creéis que Shadow y yo podamos volver a transformarnos en Shadic-preguntó Sonic volviendo a su estado normal a Tails y a Knuckles.

-A lo mejor-dijo Knuckles.

-Si, pero esa forma era en Hyper, por eso era azul casi blanco como el de ese erizo-robot construido por Eggman, seguro que si os fusionáis en vuestra forma base o en Súper, es de otro color, como por ejemplo puede tener el color de Sonic pero los ojos de Shadow o algo así-dijo Tails con una mano en el mentón en señal de que estaba pensando.

-¿Estás seguro Tails?-le preguntó Shadow con alguna duda.

-Del todo-dijo levantandole el pulgar en señal afirmativa.

-Pues entonces tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla de mañana-dijo Mistic-que tal si hacemos batallas dobles-terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa confiada.

-Vale, alguien tiene papel y lápiz para hacer los duelos al azar-dijo Sonic resaltando lo de al azar.

-Yo-dijo Amy cogiendo un papel y un lápiz de la chaqueta que traía puesta y dándoselos al erizo junto a un beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor, no hagáis eso delante mía, que voy a vomitar-dijo Shadow haciendo gestos raros.

-Acaso estás celoso, Shadow-le dijo Sonic con una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-¿Yo?, de ninguna manera-dijo molesto el erizo negro.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a echar las eliminatorias dobles,¿Quién participa?-los que querían participar levantaron la mano.

-Vamos a ver, Amy, escribe tú-dijo el erizo dándole el lápiz y el papel a la eriza-Shadow, Mistic, Silver, Res, yo(Sonic), Shade, Knuckles, Rouge, tú(Amy), Icean, Vector, Espio, Clack, Metal Sonic, Reychel y Pirk-echaron las parejas y fueron estas-Sonic-Clack, Shadow-Espio, Mistic-Metal Sonic, Icean-Rouge, Silver-Amy, Vector-Reychel, Pirk-Shade y Res-Knuckles.

Y las eliminatorias son:

Metal Sonic-Mistic vs. Silver-Amy.

Sonic-Clack vs. Res-Knuckles.

Icean-Rouge vs. Pirk-Shade.

Vector-Reychel vs. Shadow-Espio.

-Preparado Metal Sonic-dijo el erizo amarillo muy confiado.

-Cuando quieras-dijo el robot preparando su sistema de combate.

-Cuando ustedes queráis-dijo Amy apareciendo su Piko Piko Hammer.

-Adelante Mistic-dijo Silver cogiendo con su telequinesia unas rocas y lanzándoselas al erizo que las esquivó muy fácilmente y se lanzó a darle un puñetazo a Silver que le dio en la cara y lo desplazó unos metros.

-Ja, nada mal-dijo el erizo plateado acumulando energía.

-Vamos-gritó el erizo amarillo acumulando la misma cantidad de energía que Silver.

-¡NOVA CHAOS ATTACK!-dijo el erizo amarillo lanzando un gran rayo láser de energía.

-¡GOLDEN BEAM!-dijo el erizo plateado lanzando un gran rayo de energía dorado

Mientras tanto, Amy y Metal Sonic estaban en una batalla un poco rara, mientras Amy lanzaba un martillo e invocaba otro para lanzarlo nuevamente, Metal Sonic estaba en posición defensiva, esquivando los martillos de la chica y a veces los devolvía de nuevo con un golpe, hasta que, de un golpe de suerte, Metal Sonic resbaló y Amy se lanzó en carrera hacia Metal Sonic y le dio de lleno con un martillo en el pecho y se lanzó hacia atrás para lanzarle otro, pero el robot saltó para esquivarlo y tocó un botón en el brazo y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó la eriza al aire pero se dio cuenta de una cosa-me he olvidado de su invisibilidad-e instantes despues, el erizo robótico la cogió y le puso una de sus garras en el cuello, pero no le hizo nada, la soltó y se fue hacia atrás.

-Eliminada-le dijo el robot y la eriza se fue con los demás-¡Vamos Silver, tú puedes!-le apoyó al erizo plata la chica.

-Ja, claro, yo ganaré-dijo el erizo plateado como respuesta.

-Y como lo harás,¿Eh?-le dijo Mistic con extrañeza.

-Así-dijo Silver acumulando energía en su cuerpo para instantes despues saliese una explosión del erizo, despues de la transformación hubo un gran resplandor dorado que cegó a todos, cuando se terminó se vio a un Silver muy cambiado, parecía que era su Súper Forma pero no tenía su aura dorada y sus ojos eran turquesas en vez de rojos, lo demás seguía todo igual. Aparte de que en el pecho tenía un símbolo muy raro-os presento mi Golden Form.

-Vaya, parece que has conseguido transformarte a la Golden Form-dijo Mistic con confianza y él pasó a su Chaos Form y Metal Sonic pasó a ser Neo Metal Sonic.

-Je, esto va a ser fácil-dijo Silver lanzando varias lanzas de energía dorada.

-Nada mal-dijo Mistic de brazos cruzados esquivando las oleadas de lanzas de energía que lanzaba Golden Silver-Metal, protégete-dijo el erizo, el robot le hizo caso y creó un campo de energía para protegerse.

-¡FIRE EXPLOSION!-dijo el erizo acumulando energía y lanzando una gran explosión que dio de lleno en el pecho de Silver.

-Esto está hecho-dijo Metal Sonic dándose la vuelta para ir con los demás, pero, en ese momento, escuchó a Silver lanzarse hacia él, se giró hacia atrás y recibió un golpe directo en su cabeza que lo lanzó contra un árbol y lo desactivo-uno a uno-dijo Silver cargando energía en sus dos dedos índice y lanzando dos rapidísimos rayos de energías que, por poco le dan a Mistic en el brazo.

-Eh, eso es peligroso-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa burlona y lanzándose en una estela amarilla hacia Silver, Silver hizo lo mismo y sus dos estelas chocaron en una gran explosión con la que los dos erizos salieron volando a lados opuestos, solo que Mistic se levantó con pocas heridas y Silver quedó inconsciente-dos a uno, ganamos-dijo Mistic antes de caer al suelo también inconsciente.

-¿A quién le toca?-preguntó Shadow.

-A mi-dijo Sonic estirando sus piernas-vamos Knux-y los cuatro se pusieron en posición de defensa esperando quien hacia el primer movimiento, Sonic, aburrido de tanto esperar cargó un Spin Dash y Knuckles se lanzó hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero lo que Sonic hizo lo dejó un poco confuso, pues antes de colisionar en un golpe, dio un mortal hacia atrás y despues le dio de lleno en el pecho

con un Light Speed Attack, Knuckles se levantó y le intentó dar de nuevo pero Sonic era tan rápido que parecía que jugaba con él al pilla pilla.

-No das ni uno, y luego di que me estoy volviendo lento-le dijo el erizo al equidna saltando hacia un árbol cercano y lanzándose en picado hacia Knuckles con un Spin Dash que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y lo enterró, literalmente, en la tierra-Ja, ya no puedes hacer más.

Mientras tanto, Res y Clack estaban en una lucha de puñetazos y patadas en el que ninguno tenía ventaja hasta que llegaron a una zona en la que había barro y al llegar, Clack resbaló pero al estar casi en el suelo agarró a Res y le dio una patada al mismo tiempo que saltaba para ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, a ver que te parece esto-dijo el erizo lanzándose en una estela gris hacia el equidna y dándole un golpe que le ayudó hasta a Knuckles, pues le había dado de lleno a Sonic y lo tiró uno encima de otro.

-Gracias Res-dijo Knuckles caminando lentamente hacia Sonic con una sonrisa maliciosa-jeje, Sonic, esta vez no escaparás.

-De ninguna manera me derrotarás tú-dijo el erizo cogiendo a Clack y levantándolo, justo para después saltar cuando Knuckles le iba a dar el golpe-eres muy lento, ahora se acabaron los juegos,¡SONIC WIND!-dijo el erizo lanzando una ráfaga de aire cortante con un color azulado que dio de lleno en Knuckles y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Mientras, en otro lugar lejos de ahí.

-¿Queda mucho por llegar?-preguntó un erizo rojo con púas del mismo color y dos grandes púas hacia el cielo y dos hacia los lados con sus puntas negras, sus ojos eran rojo carmesí, en sus brazos tenían varias marcas de triángulos del mismo color que las puntas de sus púas, vestía con un chaleco azul y unos vaqueros también azules, sus guantes eran negros y sus botas amarillas con toques azules.

-Todavía queda para llegar a ese lugar-le respondió un erizo de color azul pálido, sus ojos eran azul mar, sus púas tenían la punta hacia arriba y eran de color negro, tenía puesta una sudadera negra con una marca verde en el centro, unos vaqueros negros y sus zapatillas eran azul oscuro con dos franjas blancas a los lados y sus guantes eran también blancos, en cambio, el otro, llevaba puesta una especie de capa en la que tenía puesta una especie de espada.

-Pero,¿Cuánto?-dijo el erizo rojo como un pequeño.

-Un poco-dijo el erizo azul pálido harto de la actitud del pequeño.

-¿Cuánto es un poco?-dijo el erizo rojo con púas negras.

-!Lycrin!, se que eres pequeño-gritó el erizo azul-pero...,¡Yo no tengo paciencia como para aguantar esto!-el erizo azul estaba tan harto que hasta se arranca unas púas.

-Lo siento Kulip, pero es que solo tengo siete años y soy casi tan fuerte y rápido como tú, ojalá llegue a ser igual que tú-dijo con estrellas en los ojos el pequeño.

-Si lo se, ahora que lo dices, y si vamos corriendo al sitio-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-Adelante, próximo destino, la base de él-dijo levantando el brazo para salir corriendo en una estela de color rojo casi negro y el otro erizo en una estela de color azul pálido.

Otra vez de vuelta en Angel Island.

Las eliminatorias habían terminado y solo quedaba por terminar la final entre Shadow-Espio que le habían ganado a Sonic-Clack y Mistic-Metal Sonic que le habían ganado a Pirk-Shade.

-Preparado para ser derrotado otra vez, Shadow-dijo Mistic alistándose sus muñequeras.

-Je, esta vez no me pillaras desprevenido-dijo el erizo negro copiando la acción del erizo amarillo.

Así comenzó la batalla entre los dos bandos, lo raro en esta batalla es que fue dos contra dos y no cada uno contra otro por su lado.

-Metal, vamos a hacer eso,-el robot asintió-¡FIRE FANG!-dijo Mistic lanzando dos ráfagas de fuego con colmillos hacia su compañero que al recibirlos en vez de esquivarlos los recibió de llenó en el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios han hecho?-dijo Sonic mirando hacia el lugar en que Metal Sonic había recibido el ataque y al despejarse el humo se vio algo que no creían Metal Sonic estaba rodeado de fuego por todo su cuerpo y su color azul había pasado a ser amarillo anaranjado y sus brazos habían pasado a ser unos cañones con el cambio de también poder transformarse en brazos y en ametralladoras de fuego.

-Lo hemos conseguido Mistic-dijo el erizo mirándose el cuerpo-esta es mi nueva transformación,¡Ardent Metal Sonic!-terminó de decir el erizo robótico cuando Mistic le dijo algo, el robot asintió y...

-¡Ataque combinado!-dijeron los dos, el ataque consistía en que Mistic lanzaba un Nova Chaos Attack y Metal Sonic una gran llamarada, que se fusionaron y dieron en el medio de donde estaban Shadow y Espio, que salieron volando en dos direcciones diferentes, Shadow hacia la derecha y Espio hacia la izquierda, en las que salieron los otros corriendo.

Pov Shadow.

Había salido volando hacia la derecha de Angel Island, me levanté y vi que Metal Sonic venía hacia mi, pero antes de que me intentara dar, paré el tiempo con mi Chaos Emerald y le di una patada en la cabeza.

-A ver si me sigues el ritmo-dije lanzándome en una estela dorada a donde estaban los demás y seguido de Metal Sonic empezamos una especie de carrera en la que intentábamos desequilibrar al otro para darle el golpe final.

Pov Mistic.

Había llegado al lugar donde cayó ese camaleón lila, pero no lo había encontrado, así que me concentré e intente buscarlo mediante mi habilidad de buscar mediante la energía de mis enemigos, cerré los ojos e intenté encontrarlo, pero recibí una patada justo cuando los cerré.

-Vamos, no puedo creer que tú hayas derrotado a Shadow-me dijo con un poco de prepotencia.

-Si crees que enfadándome vas a esquivar mejor mis ataques te equivocas-dije dándole de lleno con un Spin Dash.

Mientras en Angel Island.

Achuuus-Knuckles estornudó.

-¿Qué pasa Knuckles?-le preguntó Shade.

-No se, alguien estará hablando de mi-dijo, pero volvió a ver la supuesta batalla pues Shadow y Metal Sonic habían vuelto y Mistic y Espio también.

-Estamos los cuatro muy cansados y lastimados,¿Qué tal si decidimos el equipo ganador en este combate?-dijo Shadow cargando energía con sus dos manos.

-Perfecto-dijo Espio cogiendo su espada y cargando energía en ella.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Mistic haciendo exactamente lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Y a mi me da igual-dijo Metal Sonic cargando en sus dos cañones muchísimo fuego.

-¡FIRE DESTRUCTION!-dijo Metal Sonic lanzando una gran llamarada por sus dos cañones.

-¡CHAOS BLAST!-dijo Shadow lanzando dos grandes rayos de energía.

-¡NOVA CHAOS ATTACK!-dijo Mistic lanzando un rayo de energía muy poderoso.

-¡LUMINOUS SWORD!-dijo Espio lanzando una energía cegadora a través de su espada.

Las cuatro energías colisionaron y formaron una gran explosión que, cuando terminó, dejó a los cuatro en el suelo inconscientes, cuando se recuperaron fueron con los demás para que les curaran las heridas.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Mistic saltando para ponerse de pie.

-Las tres y media de la tarde-le dijo Cream.

-Pues entonces vámonos a descansar-dijo Shadow y así se fueron todos menos los equidnas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

-Kulip, ya hemos llegado-le preguntó Lycrin al erizo azul pálido.

-Si, está hay delante-le respondió Kulip.

-Pues vamos ya-dijo y así llegaron al sitio.

-Para, ya estamos aquí-dijo Kulip y se paró enfrente de una gran fortaleza de color gris en la que tenía un símbolo de un hombre gordo con un gran bigote y unas gafas de sol en la cabeza, al lado ponía Dr. Robotnik.

-¿Esta es?-preguntó Lycrin.

Si, esta es la base del Dr. Eggman-dijo Kulip llamando.

-¿Quién e...?, ah, ya habéis llegado-dijo Eggman haciéndoles pasar-bienvenidos, hoy tenemos una batalla con Sonic y su grupo y necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-Pero doctor, no era que solo íbamos a ir yo, tú, Mephiles, Scarf y Klonen-dijo Scourge señalando a cada uno de los miembros del nuevo equipo Destructix X terminando en el erizo-robot llamado Klonen.

-Ya, pero Lycrin y Kulip serán nuestro factor sorpresa-dijo el científico loco-solo si vamos perdiendo por mucho entrarán en la batalla-terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Y...fin.**

**Shadow:Menos mal que ya ha terminado.**

**Yo:Emm, Shadow, contra más hables mal del fic más te haré presentar.**

**Shadow(con una voz y una sonrisa nerviosa):Bueno, este gran fic ya ha terminado,(hablando más flojo)en realidad es malísimo.**

**Yo:Shadow, te escucho.**

**Shadow:¿¡Qué!?**

**Metal Sonic:Sonic, fuera del fic te demostraré que yo soy el verdadero Sonic(se lanzó hacia él)**

**Sonic:Eso lo veremos(dijo haciendo lo mismo que su clon robótico)**

**Yo(poniéndome en medio de los dos):Dejad ya vuestras peleas por saber quien es el verdadero Sonic.**

**Sonic:Pero es que no se da cuenta de que yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, el erizo más rápido del mundo.**

**Shadow y Mistic:Eso no es verdad, no eres el más rápido del mundo porque yo te he ganado.**

**Metal Sonic:Yo soy el verdadero Sonic y no un robot.**

**Sonic:Mírate la mano Metal.**

**Metal Sonic(se mira la mano):Soy un robot(se va a un rincón con un aura deprimente).**

**Shadow:Tranquilo, yo también se que se siente(dijo y lo ayudó a levantarse y lo consoló mientras los demás se quedaban con cara de WTF).**

**Yo(Con una cámara):Por si no lo sabéis estamos grabando la escena, jejeje.**

**Metal Sonic y Shadow:¡Ya verás!(y salieron corriendo a por mi)**

**Yo:Scourge despide tú(dije antes de salir corriendo para escapar), si no vivo despedir a mis amigos.**

**Scourge:Bueno como ha dicho, yo despido, pero no lo hago solo(vienen unos cuantos).**

**Sonic, Scourge, Mistic, Res, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Nin, Pirk y Icean(saludando):Nos leemos luego, detrás se ven a mi seguido de Shadow y Metal Sonic que lanzaban unos Chaos Spears.**

**Yo:Y por favor dejen R-E-V-I-E-W-S(me paré para decirlo y despues seguí corriendo).**

**Todos:Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo:Hola, niños, niñas,(ve a varios perros) y...perros, en serio, quien escribe esto.**

**Scourge:Lo haces tu, listo, je.**

**Yo:¿Quieres ver lo que te puedo hacer sin tocarte?**

**Scourge:Nada.**

**Yo:Sabes quien escribe el fic,¿No?**

**Scourge(nervioso):Etto...yo...bye(se va corriendo)**

**Mistic(Con unas palomitas y unas gafas 3D como si fuera a ver una película):¿Vamos a empezar ya?**

**Yo:Si, vamos a ir con el fic.**

Chapter 6:Colosal batalla en Green Hill: Parte 2: Discusiones y problemas.

-¡Nooooooooo!,¡Imposible, esto es imposible!-dijo un erizo azul corriendo como loco de un lado a otro-¡Me va a matar!-despues de decir eso fue a su cuarto y en menos de 10 segundos estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros, iba de manera un tanto elegante-¡Adiós!, Tails, Mistic.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Tails.

-A la casa de Amy-le respondió-vamos a salir.

-¿Otra vez?, ya has ido como cinco veces desde que sois novios y eso fue hace dos días-le dijo Mistic.

-Si, pero esta vez Icean va a venir conmigo y con Amy-le dijo Sonic a Mistic con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y hay algún problema con eso?-le respondió Mistic aparentando que le daba igual pero en el fondo estaba deseando ir.

-No no, es solo que si querías venir pero veo que no, adiós-se despidió Sonic saliendo por la puerta, cuando ya se había ido, Mistic sacó una Chaos Emerald de no se sabe donde y...

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-dijo desapareciendo.

-Todavía no entiendo a este erizo, ahora que me acuerdo, el otro día Mistic me dio una parte del robot de Eggman para estudiarla, será mejor que me ponga y seguro que cuando vengan la tendré, lo que no se es si me va a dar tiempo a construir algo para derrotar hoy a Eggman.

-Tails, te ayudo, ya he ido a por los materiales-le dijo Dean que había entrado por la puerta.

-Claro Dean, además te necesito para hacer esto-le respondió el zorrito de dos colas al otro.

Casa Amy / 12:34 / Pov Normal.

-Ya es tarde, cuando vendrá, seguro que se ha parado en alguna tontería-gritaba Amy al aire.

-Tranquila Amy, seguro que vendrá pronto...(suena el timbre)...lo ves, ya está aquí-la tranquilizó Icean que fue a abrir-Mis...Mistic,¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto, yo..., había venido para invitarte a dar una vuelta-le respondió y luego le dijo al oído-...y también para espiar un poco a Sonic y Amy.

-Serás-le dijo Icean-te comportas como si tuvieras 10 años.

-¡Me estás diciendo que soy como un niño chico!-le gritó a Icean en la cara.

-¡Si, te estoy diciendo eso, aunque sería mejor decir que eres un "erizo chico" pasa algo!-le respondió Icean totalmente irritada.

-No-dijo de manera triste Mistic-adiós, Icean, para siempre-dijo lo último en un susurro dándose la vuelta y marchándose cabizbajo.

-¿Eh?, se le ha caído algo-fue a cogerlo-es una caja-la abre-e...es u...un a...anillo-ve una nota-a ver que pone-lo lee en voz alta-pone "Icean, siento mucho haberte ignorado todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta hace unas semanas, cuando vinimos ha la dimensión de Sonic y sus amigos, pero tu me gustas, te quiero, te adoro, te amo y tu siempre serás mi princesa por eso quería preguntarte algo, Icean the hedgehog,¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Mistic the hedgehog

-Esto es verdad Mistic-dijo sorprendida, pero en seguida se puso a llorar-porque, porque le dije todo eso, él solo quería venir a decirme todo esto y yo lo trato fatal, seguro que ahora no querrá ni hablar conmigo-mientras se maldecía se fue de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado Icean, porqué lloras?-le preguntó Amy curiosa.

-Verás...-le cuenta todo.

-¡¿De verdad?!, Mistic te ha escrito eso-dijo Amy muy alterada.

-Si, pobre, yo solo lo he tratado mal, justo cuando viene con esto y yo..., yo...-se vuelve a poner a llorar-porque..., Mistic...

-Icean, ahora no te pongas a llorar, escribe una nota y se la mandas, a ver que dice, seguro que se da cuenta y vuelve contigo-le trató de animar Amy.

-Gra...Gracias Amy-le dijo Icean.

-No es nada-se escucha el timbre-ese seguro que es Sonic.

-Vale, dile que se espere 5 minutos, que voy a escribir la nota,¿Ok?-le preguntó a Amy.

-Vale, yo se lo digo-le respondió a Icean.

Icean se fue a su cuarto y escribió lo siguiente en la nota "Mistic, siento mucho como te trate antes cuando lo único que querías era darme esa nota, eres un cielo por escribirme eso, te quiero mucho, y respecto a lo de ser tu novia no me gustaría, pero cuando dejemos esta pelea y nos perdonemos podamos serlo, Icean the hedgehog"

-Ya está, A..., esto, creo que sobro-dijo Icean, y es que Sonic y Amy estaban...(no creo que haga falta que diga más)

-No no, da igual-le dijo Sonic con una mano en la nuca y algo sonrojado, por cierto, sabéis lo que le ha pasado a Mistic, es que cuando venía para acá vi a Mistic muy deprimido.

Flashback(como explicación de Sonic)

Se ve a Sonic caminando y recogiendo algunas flores para juntarlas, cuando de repente se choca con alguien.

-¡Eh, ten más cuidado!-le gritó Sonic al desconocido-¿Mistic?,¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada-le respondió con un aura deprimente.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy raro, si en casa estabas perfectamente-le dijo Sonic.

-Solo pasa que soy un tonto-dijo Mistic sin mirarle y siguiendo su camino.

-Espera-le dijo Sonic, pero fue tarde, Mistic ya había desaparecido-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, por cierto,¿Estaba llorando?

Fin Flashback.

-¿Sabéis que le ha pasado?-le preguntó Sonic a las chicas.

-Si, lo sabemos-dijo Icean muy triste.

-¿Y que tiene?-le volvió a preguntar Sonic.

-Lee esto, Sonikku-le dijo Amy, dándole la carta

-Dame la nota Ames, a ver-lee la nota-¿¡QUÉ!?, Esta carta la ha escrito Mistic-dijo Sonic muy alterado-¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto tan..., así?-preguntó confundido.

-No se, pero tienes que darle a Mistic esta nota, y por favor, no la leas-le suplicó Icean.

-Tranquila Icean, yo lo vigilaré-le dijo Amy con una sonrisa pícara.

-N...No hace fal...falta A...Amy, jejeje-le dijo Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa y una risa más nerviosa todavía.

-Bueno Sonic, nos vamos,¿Quieres venir Icean?-le preguntó Amy a la chica.

-No, no tengo muchos ánimos de ir-le dijo a la chica.

-Bueno, si no quieres, adiós-le dijo Amy a Icean.

-Bye, Icean-le dijo Sonic antes de salir por la puerta-deja de empujarme Ames.

-Vamos para delante, Sonic-dijo Amy empujando al erizo.

Mientras, en la base de Eggman.

-Este prototipo de robot ya está diseñado, seguro que con esto podré derrotar a Sonic, a sus amigos y a ese maldito erizo que viene de otra dimensiones y sus amigos,(risa maniática, como siempre)-decía el loco de Eggman en el laboratorio, frente a él había una especie de erizo con los ojos cerrados, al cabo de unos minutos el erizo abrió los ojos.

-¿Don...Dónde estoy?-se preguntó el erizo en voz alta mirando hacia los lados.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Eggman.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el erizo saltando y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Yo se todo, si quieres que te lo diga haz caso a lo que te diga, entendido-le dijo Eggman imponiéndose.

-Entendido-dijo poniéndose firme-pero primero di,¿Quién eres tú?, y lo más importante,¿¡Quién demonios soy yo!?-le preguntó el erizo alterado a Eggman.

-Creó que salió con la personalidad de Shadow-susurró Eggman y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por el erizo.

-¿Quién es Shadow?-preguntó el erizo y Eggman susurró-y con el oído de Sonic(si que pasa, los erizos tienen buen oído, supongo, sino decirme quien tiene mejor oído).

-¿Quién es Sonic?-preguntó de nuevo el erizo.

-¡Basta ya!-gritó Eggman-ahora te cuento todo, repito,¡TODO!-gritó Eggman alterado al máximo, ni Sonic logró ponerle así alguna vez.

-Vale-le respondió el erizo.

-Bien, antes de todo, yo soy el Dr. Ivo Robotnik y tú eres un erizo que he creado con ADN de varios enemigos míos que te enseñaré más tarde, lo primero que te voy a decir es...-dijo Eggman pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el erizo.

-Mi nombre, verdad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esto..., si-dijo sorprendido el doctor pero continuó-por cierto tu nombre es Levan the Hedgehog, por el proyecto de tú creación, pero como eres un erizo artificial te llamarás Levan the Artificial Hedgehog

-Hum, suena bien, Levan the Artificial Hedgehog-pensó en voz alta Levan.

-Lo se, lo he hecho yo(Eggman a veces parece más creído que Sonic o.O)-bueno, a lo que iba-continuó Eggman hablando-tu deber es destruir al Sonic Team y a sus nuevos amigos, empezando por este erizo-saca una foto de Mistic-este es Mistic the Hedgehog, es tu enemigo principal, pero ten mucho cuidado, es más peligroso de lo que parece-guarda la foto de Mistic y saca una de Res-este es Sonic the Hedgehog...-y fue presentando a todos.

-Así que mis enemigos principales son Mistic, Shadow, Sonic, Silver y Metal Sonic, je, creo que será fácil-dijo Levan alistándose los anillos que tenía en las muñecas.

-Y tú eres creado con el ADN de Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mistic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna y Tails the Fox.

-¿Y que habilidades tengo de cada uno?

-De Sonic tienes su súper velocidad, de Shadow tienes su Chaos Energy(Capacidad de hacer el Chaos Control y más ataques del Chaos como el Chaos Blast o el Chaos Spears), de Mistic tienes sus poderes(los ataques Rain of the Chaos o su Fire Fang), de Silver tienes sus poderes de telequinesia, de Knuckles tienes su fuerza, de Tails tienes su inteligencia y de Amy Rose tienes..., esto...,como explicarlo..., a ver, levanta la mano y concentra tu energía en la mano.

-Así-dijo el erizo e instantes despues apareció una espada de luz.

-Si, eso es lo que tienes de Amy Rose, tu tienes una espada de luz en vez de el martillo que suele tener esa eriza, por cierto, hablando de Amy, si quieres derrotar a Sonic the Hedgehog es mejor que vayas a por esta eriza antes que a por él, la capturas y le dices a Sonic que si quiere salvar a Sonic tiene que cambiar su puesto por Amy.

-¿Quieres decir que ese tal Sonic the Hedgehog se entregará si decimos que soltamos a Amy pero él se tiene que venir con nosotros, porque tendría él que hacer eso?-preguntó con la mano en la barbilla en señal pensativa.

-Porque ese erizo es capaz hasta de arriesgar su vida por la de esa eriza rosa-le dijo al erizo.

-Ok-le respondió el erizo.

-Y ahora vamos a hacer varias pruebas-le dijo Eggman a Levan llevándolo a una sala en la que había varios robots enormes.

-¿Dónde estamos, doc?-le preguntó Levan al doctor mirando alrededor de la sala.

-Estamos en la sala de entrenamiento, aquí nos entrenamos todos con los robots especializados-le respondió con un destello en las gafas el doctor.

-Jejeje-se rió el erizo con una gotita estilo anime.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar-le dijo el Dr. Eggman.

-¿Cuál es el que voy a destrozar primero?-le preguntó el erizo chocando sus puños y decidido.

-Creo que tiene la personalidad de Sonic, no la de Shadow-pensó el hombre-Espera, que hay tres pruebas, la de habilidad, la de rapidez y la de fuerza-le dijo el científico-para la habilidad te va a tocar el E35 Neta, E35 Neta-llamó al robot que salió de entre todos, era un erizo de una estatura parecida a la de Eggman, tenía un cañón en la espalda y un gran símbolo de Eggman en el pecho, su color era parecido al de Omega pero invertido(es decir, sus partes negras eran rojas, sus partes amarillas eran negras y las partes rojas eran amarillas).

-¿Este es el robot?-dijo el erizo incrédulo-este es el que va a servir para la prueba de habilidad.

-Si, ten cuidado, que solo puedes derrotarlo de una manera, y toma esto para derrotarlo más fácilmente-le dio el hombre gordinflón al erizo una gafas con los espejos rojos como los que usa a veces Sonic en la serie Sonic X.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo el erizo muy tranquilo y cogiendo las gafas, sin embargo Levan no se las puso directamente sino que se las puso en la frente.

El erizo y el robot se miraron a los ojos, esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento, el robot fue el que hizo el primer movimiento lanzándose directo a Levan con el puño en alto, sin embargo lo único que hizo el erizo fue parar su puño y coger el otro mientras que con su otra mano creó su espada de energía y le destrozó la mano al robot, y con la mano que tenía el puño retenido, la apretó y le pulverizo el puño, de modo que el robot no tenía manos para atacar, sin embargo el robot saltó hacia atrás y le lanzó un rayo de energía, que el erizo lo desvió con la espada y salió directo dándole la vuelta para que el rayo le diera en el cañón, que lo pulverizó, sin embargo el robot no se dio por vencido y le dio una patada al confiado erizo que le dio de lleno.

-¿Con que así estamos, eh?-dijo el erizo lanzándose hacia el robot y lanzando un haz de luz hacia sus piernas y cortándolas mientras le clavaba la espada en el pecho.

-Je, esto ha sido muy fácil-dijo el erizo recalcando la palabra muy.

-Eso ha estado bien, seguro que el robot siguiente te complicará la prueba de velocidad-le dijo Eggman y llamó al robot-bien Levan, este es el robot E36 Speed-dijo el doctor mostrando a un robot de un metro con un propulsor en la espalda y en sus pies tenía dos propulsores.

-Y este mini-robot me va a derrotar-dijo más incrédulo que con el otro robot, sin embargo el robot le dio un puñetazo y se alejó en menos de un segundo.

-Será rápido, je, pero yo tengo algo que él no, o eso creo-dijo Levan y se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando a que el robot le diera un golpe, cuando el robot tenía su puño a milímetros de la cara del erizo, éste paró el tiempo con un Chaos Control y se puso detrás de él, volvió el tiempo a la normalidad y el robot miró para los lados buscando a Levan.

-Si me buscas estoy detrás tuya-y cuando el erizo se fue a dar la vuelta y Levan cruzó el pecho pecho con la espada y dando una pirueta le dio una patada al robot en la cara explotándolo al instante.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que me esperaba, doc-le dijo Levan a su creador

-Espera, que ahora la de fuerza es complicada, no es un robot, son cinco-le dijo el doctor llamando a un robot enorme de color plata con varios cañones en la espalda, concretamente eran 3 pequeños y uno enorme, en su brazo derecho tenía unas especies de pistolas y en el izquierdo tenía rayos láser, sus piernas estaban rodeadas de pinchos-este es el Egg-Demoler, y son cinco, no uno-dijo el doctor y instantes despues aparecieron cuatros robots iguales que el Egg-Demoler.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco-dijo Levan dando paso hacia atrás nerviosamente hasta chocar contra la pared y los robots le rodearon-creo que es hora de las gafas-dijo el erizo poniéndose las gafas que le dio Eggman(creían que se me iba a olvidar las gafas -_-)

El erizo al ponerse las gafas vio las debilidades que tenía el enemigo-así que en la espalda tiene un botón de auto-destrucción, solo hay que destruirlo, va a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba-y así realizo un Chaos Control y apareció detrás del segundo robot y le lanzó un Chaos Spears a donde tenía el botón de auto-destrucción y lo destrozó de un golpe, explotando al instante, sin embargo el erizo no se quedó ahí y aprovechando el humo que provocó la explosión, se puso entre la espalda de dos de esos colosales robots y realizó un Chaos Blast que los destruyó, y despues le dio a otro con un Fire Fang y lo pulverizó sin explosión alguna.

-One more and I finish-dijo el erizo volando con su telequinesia y cogiendo una piedra le dio en el brazo al robot que lo recibió de lleno y lo destrozó, el robot le lanzó varios rayos láser con sus cañones que no dieron de lleno en Levan porque creó un escudo de energía, pero si le dio un poco, y de un golpe con su espada le cortó el otro brazo.

-It stays less-dijo Levan al esquivar un cañonazo del robot-It isn't time for games-dijo el erizo y se puso a cargar energía telequinética y lanzándosela al robot, que no le dio a él, sino al suelo, que creó mucho humo, que era lo que quería el erizo y de una patada lo mandó a la pared de una patada.

-¿Are you ready for the last assault?-dijo Levan y él y el robot se lanzaron en un choque, lo que pasó es fácil de saber, Levan cogió su espada y traspasó el pecho del robot con ella y con una pirueta cayó bien al suelo.

-That's easy-dijo el erizo guardando su espada.

-Creo que necesitas un descanso para esta tarde-dijo su creador.

-WHAT!?-gritó el erizo totalmente alterado.

-Es algo que nos va a ayudar a saber tu habilidad contra nuestros enemigos, el Sonic Team-dijo con rabia Eggman.

-Ok, me voy a descansar-y se fue a su habitación, allí se tumbó en la cama, pero al instante se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Cómo soy?-dijo, y es que no le han dicho todavía como es, se fue a mirar al gran espejo que tenía su habitación y se vio, estatura mediana para ser un erizo(como Sonic), color negro, brazos y piernas negros con una marca blanca de un triángulo isósceles en cada brazo y pierna, sus púas eran como las de Shadow, pero en vez de ser sus vetas rojas eran blancas, tenía dos anillos en sus muñecas, sus guantes eran blancos con la manga roja, y sus zapatos eran blancos con una franja roja, otra amarilla, y otra azul.

-Good-dijo y se fue a descansar, sabiendo que despues sabría quienes eran sus nuevos compañeros.

Mientras, Sonic ya había tenido su cita con Amy, Mistic leyó la nota que le escribió Icean, Dean y Tails ya le habían hecho las mejoras al Tornado TD.

-Oye Tails, porque le has tenido que poner al Tornado el TD, el Tornado X estaba bien-dijo Sonic con un escalofrío.

-Porque te parece mal el Tornado TD-preguntó Tails.

-Tails, demonios que TD son las iniciales del Tails Doll-dijo Shadow.

-Es verdad-dijo Tails desconcertado.

-¿Quién es el Tails Doll?-preguntaron todos.

-El Tails Doll es una especie de peluche asesino, hay una historia espeluznante sobre ese bicho pero no es momento de ella(sino la sabéis buscarla en internet, ha los que se asusten fácilmente mejor no leerla, pero es mejor leerla para saberla ^_^)

-Bueno, pero otro día la cuentas-le dijo Mistic.

-Vale-le dijo Shadow.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos, que plan vamos a hacer para la batalla contra Eggman-dijo Tails.

-Creo que es mejor hacer nosotros las reglas-dijo Shadow de brazos cruzados.

-¿Hacemos un dos contra dos?-preguntó Sonic.

-¿Un combate doble?-preguntó Dean.

-Si, y seguro que Eggman traerá sus robots, ahí entran las chicas y Tails y Dean con el Tornado-dijo Shadow.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Silver.

-De Eggman te puedes esperar cualquier cosa excepto una, luchar limpiamente, o sino preguntárselo a Sonic-le dijo Amy.

-Es verdad-dijo Sonic.

-Pues entonces decidido, pero,¿Quienes lucharan juntos?-preguntó Mistic, así que las hicieron para que fuera perfecta.

-Así que son, Metal Sonic-Mistic, Shadow-Espio, Sonic-Silver, y Res-Clack de reserva-dijo Tails tras echar las parejas.

-¡Siii!-gritaron todos.

Y así pasó del día a la tarde para ambos bandos, ya en la tarde.

-Creó que ese gordinflón se ha retrasado-dijo Res caminando de un lado a otro y con los brazos cruzados.

-Probablemente ha visto mi gran potencial y se ha retirado-dijo Mistic haciendo gala de su poder.

-Creído-le dijo Icean malamente.

-Obsesiva-respondió Mistic pues ella se estaba obsesionando con él.

-Tonto-le respondió de nuevo Icean

-Hablaste tú de tonto-le volvió a responder Mistic.

-No-respondió Icean.

-Si-respondió Mistic.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-Creo que estos dos no se han perdonado-le susurró Amy a Sonic.

-Ya veo que no, cielo-le susurró Sonic y le dio un beso.

-¡BASTA YA, CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!-le dijo Shadow a los dos que se estaban peleado, alterado al máximo.

-Tran...Tranqui, Shad...Shadow-dijeron Mistic y Icean nerviosos.

-Tranquilízate Shad-le dijo Rouge.

-Vale, ya me calmo-le respondió Shad.(Shadow: Para ti es Shadow, no Shad. Yo: Vamos, no es para tanto. Shadow(con un bazuca en la mano) : Decías. Yo: Va...Vale.)

-Y es mejor Shadow, porque se avecinan problemas-dijo Sonic mirando hacia el horizonte, todos los demás miraron y se sorprendieron, y es que habían dos robots enormes(los del segundo capítulo), cinco Egg-Demoler, y detrás venían Eggman con su Egg-Wyvern(el jefe final de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 en la historia de Sonic) y Scourge, Mephiles, Scarf y Rien sentados en las alas, y a Klonen y Levan volando al lado del robot con forma de dragón, detrás de ellos venía un gran número de androides.

-Ves, Eggman nunca juega limpio-dijo Sonic despreocupadamente.

En ese momento, Scourge, Mephiles, Scarf y Rien saltaron del robot y Klonen y Levan se pusieron a la altura del Sonic Team, pero seguían levitando.

-Eggman, sabíamos que no jugarías limpio, pero para todo esto, que hay cuatro nuevos y un ejercito entero de androides especializados-le dijo Shadow al doctor de una manera un tanto brusca.

-De donde sacas que somos 4, Shadow, si solo somos 2 nuevos-le dijo el erizo blanco-negro, Levan, al erizo de vetas rojas.

-Dile a los otros dos que salgan de el robot gigante-dijo Espio con los ojos cerrados, como buscando la energía de los dos que faltaban.

-Alguien nos llamaba-dijeron apareciendo Lycrin y Kulip.

-Argg-dijo Res con impotencia.

-Shadow, Metal, Mistic, Res, Clack, Espio y Silver, vamos a empezar-dijo Sonic y en menos de 3 segundos estaban con sus respectivas parejas y en posición-empezamos Eggman-le dijo Sonic con una sonrisa confiada y totalmente relajado.

-Esta vez me ocuparé de Shadow-dijo Scourge tronando sus nudillos.

-Shadow es mío también-dijo Mephiles haciendo crecer un aura oscura.

-Esta vez no te escaparás Mistic-le dijo Scarf al erizo.

-Te ayudo, hermano-le dijo Rien a Scarf acumulando energía.

-Klonen,¿Vamos a por ese tal Silver?-le preguntó Levan al erizo.

-Como quieras Levan-le respondió Klonen despreocupadamente.

-Kulip y Lycrin, ahora mismo descansar-le dijo Eggman a los dos erizos de vetas negras.

-Vale-dijeron los dos con mucha pereza.

-Mientras, yo y mi Egg-Wyvern machacaremos a los que no luchan-dijo Eggman fríamente.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Aquí termina este episodio de...**

**Todos(con mucha pereza): Sonic and the Distorted Dimensions..., ya sabemos todos el título y la primera frase que dices en los fics así que no lo repitas siempre.**

**Yo: Vale, vale.**

**Silver:¿Os a sorprendido de que Scarf y Rien son hermanos?**

**Sonic: Pues no hay problema pues en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Shadow: Así que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de...**

**Scourge: Sonic and the distorted Dimensions.**

**Mistic:¿Y también os ha sorprendido mi discusión con Icean?**

**Icean:¿Y nuestra pelea antes de la batalla contra Eggman?**

**Amy: Tranquilos que en próximos capítulos no estarán tan enemistados pero no se perdonaran hasta muchos capítulos más tarde.**

**Res:¿Y queréis saber quienes vencen sus respectivas batallas?**

**Knuckles:¿O queréis ver como suceden?**

**Clack: Tranquilos que en el próximo capítulo se revelará una batalla, no es entera porque cada batalla durará dos capítulos y no quiere el escritor ponerlas de primero dos de una batalla y luego otros dos de otra batalla, sino informar un poco de cada batalla y despues de informar sobre la última batalla poner el final.**

**Yo: Y el próximo capítulo es de la batalla de Shadow-Espio contra Scourge-Mephiles.**

**Shadow, Espio, Mephiles y Scourge: Perfect.**

**Todos: Y por favor dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
